Universal Knights: Mission Skullgirls!
by Gracekim20
Summary: Grace faces her first solo mission as a Universal Knight and has to make some hard choices in the world of Skullgirls. Will she keep her morality or will this world mess her mind? (This story is bridge between The magic Awakens and Universal Knights which is a collab with Nazo the Mysterious hedgehog)
1. Chapter 1

Universal Knights: Mission Skullgirls!

 **WARNING: This will spoil the ending of The Magic Awakens so go read that story to its end before reading this one**

 **This serves as a mini bridge between the magic Awakens and Universal Knights as it shows what kind of Missions Grace gets up to as a Universal Knight as at the moment only She and Green have got that status.**

 **Skullgirls belong to the creators, we're just borrowing the characters and concept for this story.**

 **This is a collab between Me and my good friend Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog.**

 **Enjoy the show!**

Prologue

Grace Kim the newest of the Universal Knights, was summoned by the grand council of the Universal Knights. For countless eons the order has preserved the Whole of Creation, some of their members are mind wiped or left clueless on the fact they serve a higher order. Others such as Grace Kim, retained all memories. Each member is a person or being who has performed a series of great tasks in their life. The Doctor is one such person, but his mind is regularly wiped.

Though the members of the order may not fully understand why they do their missions, or why some of the missions act like a test. All they know is that it is for something in the bigger picture, and beyond.

Grace was in regular clothing when she was summoned. "Grace Kim. We have a mission of great importance." The council said as one.

"What is this mission?" Grace asked.

"You have to help four girls defeat these beings known as Skullgirls to help their wishes come true" a council member replied.

"We'll make sure Green keeps an eye on you four" the Council said.

"I guess it will be a while before the rest of my team come members right?" Grace sighed.

"Yes, but don't worry they just have to go through a few more trials before they join you in these ranks" the council reassured her.

"How do I get to this game world then" Grace asked in confusion.

Before anyone could reply the eldest member of the council appeared. "There has been a change in your mission. Green is... Unavailable. Your assignment now focuses on finding the Skull Heart, and doing with it as you see fit. Like with many assignments you'll be going in without more than what we can tell you." Before anyone else could protest, he ended the council. "So it is said, so it shall be done." And with that the council left.

"I thought she'd go in with help?" A young council member asked.

"Even Grace won't always have friends. This will test her in many ways." And with that, a portal opened under Grace and she was sent to the Skullgirls world.

Chapter 1

The Deadly Peacock

Grace ended up in a small town part of the Canopy Kingdom. As she walked she saw what looked like a little girl smoking a cigar. She could only see the girl from behind, as she blew out smoke while holding the cigar.

I wonder who that is? I don't know the first thing about skull hearts so I need to find out everything I can so nothing bad happens Grace thought to herself.

Grace also thought it wasn't good for a little girl to smoke, it just wasn't right. She attempted to remove the cigar, but then a long arm with many eyes on it stopped her. "Hands off girly! No one messes with my Imaginary Cigars." The girl said as she faced Grace. She had short orange hair, her eyes looked cartoonish and were completely black. She had metal teeth, her arms looked steel with tons of red eyes on them.

"Squawk! Take it easy Peacock, this stranger thought you were an average kid!" A small bird creature with clothing like that of Peacock said, as she popped out of Peacock's top hat.

Peacock thought for a moment. "Well its easy for someone to think I'm just a kid. Which I am! I'm a proud 13 year old!" Peacock said as she let go of Grace.

"So girly. Do you have a name or two?" Peacock asked.

"I'm Grace. Do you need help with a task? I thought I heard another voice" Grace stated.

"Nice name you got there girly. I'm Peacock. And you heard one of my weapon buddies named Avery." Peacock said, as she showed Avery.

"Squawk! Never seen you before?" Avery said.

"She must be from out of town? I take it she's confused because of my awesomeness." Peacock said to her tiny friend. "If you're wondering, I'm one of the Anti-Skullgirl agents." Peacock said to Grace.

Suddenly an anvil headed being appeared. "Do ya think she's trouble?" Andy Anvil was the name of the being. He looked like a boxer with an anvil for a head.

"Doubt it Andy." Peacock said.

"She seems like just an average teenage girl." Tommy Ten-Tons said, he was a walking weight shaped like the ton weights seen in cartoons, with a face. He was blueish, he had on cartoon gloves and a pair of fine dress pants.

"I get the same impression Tommy. Might as well let her meet George Bomb and Lonesome Lenny." Peacock said as a small walking bomb appeared in her hands, it had an eight ball design. Behind her a giant walking bomb appeared, he also had an eight ball design. "This little guy is George. The big guy is Lenny. Lenny can be lazy." Peacock clearly didn't see Grace as a threat.

"What's this Anti-skull girl thing about?" Grace asked.

"Clearly you've never seen the evil! Of the Skullgirls. They always show up every seven years with an undead army bent on making more to their army. I along with other people, fight that army with the mission of destroying the Skullgirl and her evil Skull Heart. Of course the Anti-Skullgirls also have dudes." Peacock explained.

Suddenly the ground shook. Nearby graves rose from the ground, flaming blue skeletons came out. Peacock's crew got ready. "Squawk! Trouble!" Avery said.

"You'd better sit back girly and watch my awesomeness." Peacock said, as she and her weapon buddies went too work destroying the undead.

"Awesome! But what it these Skullgirls never wanted to become one and just became one unintentionally?" Grace asked as she watched the fight unfold.

Peacock ignored Grace, she just punched, ripped and shot the undead. Her weapon buddies did a lot of stuff as well. As she was close to finishing the job, a bunch of undead came after Grace from behind. But then a sound wave destroyed them all, the sound wave sounded like a trumpet. "Peacock. You're being a little reckless." A tall guy wearing a trenchcoat said, he also had on a hat commonly seen by a detective. When Grace got a look at him, she could've sworn he was like a giant musical instrument fused with a man.

"Oh hey Big Band, you arrived in time to finish off those losers." Peacock said in a delighted tone.

"Thank you for not letting me die. I'm Grace, I'm new here." Grace smiled.

Then she turned to look over all of them.

"Is there a way to destroy the skull heart and stop it from creating more Skullgirls because this is sort of an moral problem?" Grace questioned.

Big Band took a moment to think on what to say. "Girl, you should be more careful. A Skullgirl surfaced... I take it Peacock told you about ASG agents such as us?" Big Band said.

"Of course I did Big Band. She clearly needed to be told about us, I also mentioned the Skull Heart in order too warned her about it." Peacock said.

Big Band was cautious. Grace noticed he had on a mouth piece. "As for the Skull Heart, we've tried for at least a century to figure that out. We meaning the ASG once held it, but it just drove people mad with the promise of power or the heart's desire. Our scientists thought they pinpointed where it would spawn again after vanishing for seven years, but it slipped by us again and found a new Skull Girl." He explained. He then looked to Peacock, "as for you. This is the second time this month you've ran out on us." He said firmly.

"Oh come on Big Band, a girl needs to get out for things other than patrolling." Peacock said.

Big Band gave her a lecture, like that of a concerned big brother or father. Peacock turned her head to him, took out her metal teeth with one hand and mocked him. She put her other hand on her waist, she was acting like an annoyed kid.

"So do you have any idea where the current one is?" Grace asked.

"I want to help destroy it. Is it true that if you wish for something even if it's genuine you'll turn into the next Skullgirl no matter what?" She added when everyone else looked a bit worried.

"As far as Dr. Avian and Brain Drain's research goes, that's exactly what happens kid. Take my advice and leave its destruction to the ASG agents." Big Band said as he picked up Peacock, they left for Lab 8 of the ASG HQ.

After a couple minutes went by, Grace saw a girl dressed as a maid. "You're a strange one." She said.

"Is that a compliment? I only want to help you guys" Grace stated.

The girl kept her eyes closed for a moment, she was 14 and had red eyes. "I came to see Patricia again. The Medici Mafia is the reason she had to be saved by Dr. Avian." She thought out loud. "You've come to help them... You can't help me... I'm destined to be alone..." She said with no emotions in her tone.

"But what will happen to you?" Grace asked, worriedly.

The girl just looked back. "Nothing that concerns a stranger."

She then asked. "Why do you ask?" She wondered.

"I have a habit of worrying over almost everyone I meet and I want to make sure you're ok as well" Grace replied.

"You have a kind heart. That being said... I caution you that you should leave the Canopy Kingdom. There will be something bad within a day." She said as she came closer to Grace, she was within reach.

"Canopy Kingdom? Can you maybe tell what direction that is so I can somehow avoid it?" Grace pleaded.

"This town is part of Canopy Kingdom. I must leave..." She said as she turned.

"Wait! Are you a Skullgirl?" Grace called out.

The girl simply walks away, Grace perhaps in a desire for answers decided to head into the city of New Meridian. She lost the girl, and decided to look for some dinner at a restaurant.

to be continued...

 **And that was Chapter 1! I hope You like this new story!  
**

 **I might decide to do more stories like this that bridge the gap to Universal Knights to show the missions Grace and Green have to face on their own or together.**

 **How will Grace figure out the moral code and who is actually good in this strange new world?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Universal Knight Grace, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Eve of the Parasite Reunion

By the time Grace found a place for food. It was dark, the restaurant and city reminded her of 1940's America. When she entered the restaurant, she saw a girl dressed in a school uniform wearing a white hat with a blue ribbon.

"Hello, do you have any food here and do you take sterling money?" Grace asked, sheepishly as she was really nervous and only had UK money on her in that moment.

"It doesn't look like bones ta me." The bartender said. Bones was the name of the money used in Skullgirls.

Just then a guy grabbed the girl by her rump (or butt) and was flirting with her, but then he heard a manly voice and hair like tentacles went flying and smacked the guy away. "Ain't no one touching my girl!" The voice came from the mouth of what appeared to be the girl's hair. There was also a pair of yellow eyes.

"Samson you didn't need to do that. I can handle myself." The teenage girl said.

"Look kid, I promised to protect you. And that's just what I'm doing." The creature called Samson said, as he finished her milkshake.

"You're drawing to much attention to us." She said with concern, as Grace looked at the girl and whatever was on her head in place of hair.

"Hello there, do you need any help" Grace asked.

Grace turned back to the bartender quickly.

"Do you mean REAL bones?" She asked worriedly.

"Not right now... I'm alright." She said.

"Nah kid, just what we call the coins with skulls and bones on them." The bartender explained.

The girl seemed a little unsure. "Um... Here, this should be enough for your dinner." She said.

"Come on kid, let's get going. We've got places to go." Samson said.

"Thank you, um... What's your name?" Grace asked as she bought some food.

"I'm Filia. My friend is Samson. I'm sorry if we scared you." Filia said as she introduced herself.

"Hi Filla, I'm Grace. Wait is Samson your hair?!" Grace exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, girl! I'm not just some hair, I'm a parasite. Do ya have a problem with that?!" Samson said, in a taught guy manner.

Filia patted him. "I don't think she does..." She guessed. "Sorry about Samson, he's just protective. People with parasites like me, are generally seen as outcasts. But you don't seem frightened." Filia explained once Grace finished eating.

"Well I was just surprised but I find it really cool" Grace replied while smiling.

'Painwheel' someone whispered.

"Really? Your the first person I've met to think so." She said as she lightly touched Grace's hands. When she did Grace had a series of memories in the form of images and the feeling of emotions, it was strong. The first sets of images showed Filia before Samson, she was an average black haired girl, she had a close friend with brown hair.

The two were seen in the memories having fun, but then... The brown haired girl and Filia, they were seen in the images being separated by men dressed as Mafia, the brown hair girl was beaten. The last images of the brown haired girl showed her starved and barely alive, Filia and the girl both cried then men took them away again. The last image that Grace saw was Samson attaching himself to a crying Filia after trying to cheer her up.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Little did anyone suspect that Grace was given a special power, a member of the council gave her a memory based power in order too help with her search. This power only allowed her to see the memories of others in the form of images, emotions and in time voices.

So thanks to the council, Grace was now Sunset shimmer! (Yay!)

"How about I tag along on your quest to back you up?" Grace suggested.

"I wouldn't mind some help." Filia said with a smile. The three went into the city, they soon saw advertisement for a big circus going on at one of the big casinos. They entered and saw many wonders, the star of the Cirque des Cartes show was a tightrope walking clown girl named Cerebella. She had on a hat with big orange arms.

Cerebella was balancing two adult elephants using her hat. She walked on the rope while carrying them with ease, there was a moment of silence as she made her final pass, and when she finished the elephants were safely placed down. The announcer spoke. "Let's give a round of applause for Cerebella!" And with that crowd went wild, she took a bow.

"That is an amazing trick!" Grace exclaimed.

"Maybe we could thank her in person?" Filia said, as they moved with the crowd.

However Samson had other plans. "Um... We should get going. We need to get your memories back with the Skull Heart." He said as he tried getting Filia away from the circus people.

"But Samson, I want to meet Cerebella!" Filia said as she started losing Grace.

"She ain't nothin' but trouble. Same with the lot of them." Samson said as he forcefully made hair tentacles in order to walk them away.

"Grace! Give Cerebella my regards!" Filia said as she was carried away.

Grace went over to meet the Cirque des Cartes, she met one of the acrobatic specialists named Feng. She had white and black hair, two long strands of hair looked like feathers. Most of the fans were gone by the time Grace got to her. "Hello, may I help you?"

"I just want to say your act was amazing and my new friend said hi as well" Grace smiled.

"Thank you. Though I have a feeling you were more impressed with Cerebella and her hat." The acrobat said. "Last I saw her she headed that way. You might be able to catch her. Also if you're wondering, I'm the amazing Feng!" Feng said as she pointed to a direction and did some acrobatics.

"Hello Feng. Thank you for the directions" Grace called out as she went off to find Cerebella.

As Grace followed the way to Cerebella, she spotted her with a guy who looked Mafia. She overheard that the guys name is Vitale Medici, and that he's next in line for the leadership of the Medici Mafia. She was well hidden and had good hearing, so she heard a good deal of what they talked about. It involved something called the Life Gem being stolen by a thief called Nadia Fortune. Cerebella was glad she could break some legs for Vitale.

Grace gulped heavily, she had more questions but had to be a little tricky. She got out of her hiding spot, turned a corner and came running while saying amazing things about Cerebella like a fan girl. "Nice meeting another one of my fans." She said as she removed her hat for a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. How did you do all of those amazing tricks?" Grace asked.

"Years of practice. Thanks to Vitale, I've made a life for myself. I assume Feng told you where I was." Cerebella said, as they walked outside. It was a beautiful night, they both walked and saw some massive buildings as they exited the one they were in. "You may want to head home now. I've got a... Job to do somewhere else."

"Do you need any help? I know how to fight " Grace suggested.

"Why would you suggest that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because I like helping people as my orange alien friend used to say 'It never hurts to help'" Grace replied, sweetly while smiling.

Cerebella grabbed Grace and slightly squeezed her. "I'm going to warn you... Vitale, wanted me to do this alone. I have to do this in order too please him!" Cerebella's hat pulled Grace closer. "As my fan... Please stay out of my leg breaking business." She said as she touched Grace's face.

Grace got memories from Cerebella, she saw an orphan separated from family. She also saw images of Vitale Medici, he grinned as he found Cerebella and got her into the circus life. "Oh my... Did I squeeze you too hard?" She said with concern.

"No it's ok. Let me know if you need help ok?" Grace said as she gave her a device.

Cerebella refused the device and placed Grace down. "I have to go." She said as she left.

When Cerebella left, the girl dressed as a maid appeared behind Grace. "She is a great fool. She serves the Medicis without knowing of the evil they've done. She's on a dark path without realizing it. Which is more than I can say about you. You're fully aware of what you're up to." The maid girl said to Grace.

"Who are you, nurse maid lady?" Grace asked.

"My name is Marie. I find you a very interesting person, you aren't of this world." The girl said.

"Are you...a Skullgirl?" Grace asked, uneasily.

"If I answered truthfully, would you desire to kill me?" She asked.

"No, you seem troubled is there anyway I can help without killing anyone?" Grace replied, truthfully as she wanted to avoid becoming a Skullgirl herself at all cost.

Convince her to kill you a voice told Marie as the Skull heart remembered the promise it made to Nick Wizard a while back.

"You should leave. For tonight vengeance is mine!" And with that Marie took off into the skies. "All those who fell at the hands of the Medici. Rise!" Suddenly the ground shook, and coffins came out of the ground. An army of undead rose, Marie commanded them to attack the Medici tower.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- There's something Squiggly going on!

Grace watched as hundreds, possibility thousands of undead came to Marie. Grace soon saw Big Band, and soldiers wearing gas masks combat the undead that seemed to be targeting the Medici Mafia. "Hold the line men! Don't let those creatures hurt the citizens!" A red haired woman dressed in black shouted. Her eyes were red, she was clearly in command of the soldiers.

Marie allowed innocent people to flee. While more coffins rose from the ground, one of the undead dropped out of her coffin. She at first stepped in a squiggly manner, but then a parasite popped out of her head and helped her maintain a graceful balance. "Oh my... Another Skullgirl." The girl said, Grace could only see the girl from behind. She wasn't sure what was going on, so she approached the undead girl who seemed curious and confused.

The parasite that looked like a white snake looked behind his host. "Milady, we have company." The parasite spoke with a gentleman tone.

The girl turned. "Oh hello. Are you from around here?" The girl's mouth was stitched, but she covered her mouth when she spoke so Grace didn't see it. It seemed like she had only one red eye.

"Who are you?" Grace asked in a scared voice.

"My name is Sienna Contiello. But everyone calls me Squigly." The polite girl said as she smiled and made a bow. "This is my friend Leviathan." She said as she gestured at her parasite.

"Charmed to make your acquaintance." Leviathan said, as he made what would pass as a bow for him.

Squigly looked like a Nightmare Before Christmas character, with her clothing and undead nature. "Do you know what's going on?" She asked, her stitched mouth was visible.

"I only have a vague idea, some people are fighting Marie who may be a Skullgirl who somehow raised the dead" Grace replied.

Squigly seemed shocked. "Oh my! Not another Skullgirl!" She said as she looked up and saw Marie use her minions and powers to rip the Medici Tower off, she damaged the building and shouted.

"Larenzo! You shall pay! Your empire will be destroyed from the graves you've built it upon!" She had rage in her eyes, the images of skulls appeared in her irises.

Squigly backed into Grace. Grace touched Squigly and got a flash of memories. First she saw Squigly and her family happy. The Contiello and Medici families were close friends. Then came the birthday of Squigly's mother, her name was Selene, she kept her hair in a bun and had blond hair. Squigly's dad had blond hair and he had a mustache and small beard, he was tall. The family looked happy, but then an elven looking woman gifted the Skull Heart to Selene. Selene took it reluctantly, wondering how it was found. The family looked very happy together.

Then that image went away, the Medici Mafia attacked the Contiello family. Most of them wore party masks, they were led by Black Dahlia. She hid her face under a mask and vale. She looked like a cyborg, she had a gun arm and killed many people. "So you're Squigly." Sure said as she grabbed the girl by her pigtails.

"Please... Let me go!" Squigly cried.

Black Dahlia called out to Selene. "This is what happens when people challenge Larenzo's power by claiming the Skull Heart." She pressed her gun against the teenagers head.

Selene was powerless as she watched her daughter die, a gunshot at pointblank. "Squigly!" She cried out. "I wish that my family could come back to life!" And by saying that the Skull Heart dug into Selene's back and transformed her into a Skullgirl.

She had her eyes turn red with images of skulls in them, her arms turned skeletal as she unleashed the power. She killed many members of the Medici Mafia, and made the dead people into her undead army. Roberto was hit bad, he saw his daughter and quickly said. "Leviathan go! Save Squigly! Please save her life! Keep her safe from anything including me!" Leviathan exited his host via Roberto's shoulder, he worked fast in order to enter Squigly by her gunshot wound. They both went to rest, unable to move.

Grace last saw an image of Squigly next to an older man, he stitched her mouth closed before burying her in an unnamed coffin. Grace felt everything that Squigly went through in the memory flashback. "Oh my... Did I hurt you?" Squigly said with concern. The 14 year old was worried.

"I'm fine. Should we try to stop her?" Grace asked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. If we attack then she'll drop the building and crush people." Squigly said with concern.

"I concur. Striking now will destroy more lives than we'd save." Leviathan said.

Suddenly a group of soldiers spotted the three. "Freeze!" One of them shouted as they aimed at the trio.

"Oh my!" Squigly said.

Grace quickly created a energy shield to protect all of them.

"We'll attack at a better moment. Fall back!" She cried.

Squigly nodded. She and Leviathan tried to run, but the leader of the soldiers came forth and fired a gun shot near them. "We're taking care of things from here citizen. This Skullgirl minion is unusual from the lot. We're taking it in for questioning!" The woman stated firmly. "Black Egrets! Leave this minion to me!" She said as the soldiers kept Grace guarded, they assumed Squigly was attacking her.

Squigly tripped from freight when the gun shot nearly hit her. "We didn't do anything mean or cruel." She said with a sad tone.

"I fear that this one won't reason with us. I shall defend you with my life Milady!" Leviathan said as he was ready to defend his host.

"Be careful Commander Parasoul!" One of the Black Egrets named Adam Kapowski said.

Squigly and Leviathan were being defensive. Parasoul used a living weapon shaped like an umbrella in their fight. Grace watched as the two powerful forces clashed.

"Stop! Why did you guards try to protect me?" Grace asked.

"She didn't attack me. I'm trying to be peaceful." She added.

Parasoul and her men ignored Grace. She watched Leviathan and Squigly fight fiercely. Leviathan used purple fire in order to blind-side Parasoul which allowed Squigly to push her away, but the push was so powerful it might've been a punch. The fight lasted only a minute, Parasoul was hit hard and Squigly just backed away.

"Commander Parasoul!" Adam said.

"Get back... We can't afford to focus on just one of the minions, even if it acts unusual." She said as her troops got ready to act.

"What am I going to do now?" Grace wondered as she too escaped the battle scene.

Squigly's voice echoed to Parasoul. "Look out! The Skullgirl is making her move!" And then everyone watched as Marie formed her minions into gigantic hands.

The hands had the tower in the skies. "Lorenzo! You will not escape! I will... Destroy you!" Marie yelled as she threw the entire tower at the Medici airship. The tower scrapped the airship and crashed into the nearby river.

"Molly! Status report!" Parasoul said over a radio.

"The tower hit the river. Some of the debris did minor damages to some of the buildings. Looks like we got lucky!" Molly was one of the Black Egrets.

"I'm glad we've got some good news." Parasoul said.

"Commander Parasoul. That unusual minion and that girl escaped. Shall we pursue them?!" Adam asked.

"Negative! We must focus on helping my people first. We can't afford to chase a minion of the Skullgirl, no matter how unusual it's behaviour." That was the last thing Grace heard from Parasoul, before she and her two new allies fled.

A couple hours passed by, and Squigly talked again. "That was odd... That woman I remember from before... But she was smaller. And that Skullgirl was very powerful, I noticed she was losing herself to the Skull Heart's power." The undead girl said.

"Indeed. And I must confess if not for the Skull Heart, we couldn't hear your voice. Its to my shame this happened to you." Leviathan said.

Squigly suddenly touched her mouth, and realized it was stitched. "Oh my! My mouth! Who would do such a cruel thing?!" She didn't know why it happened. Grace found Squigly's other pigtail. It felt like the hair was new and fresh in spite of it's undead origins.

"It must have been a curse from the past or something between two families" Grace guessed.

"Far worse I'm afraid. For I can think of only one man who'd do such a fowl action." Leviathan said.

"And he's the same man, that the Skullgirl is after." Squigly said.

"Aye. Lorenzo Medici! His evil has a firm grip on New Meridian." Leviathan said as Grace handed the pigtail to Squigly.

Squigly smiled as she took it back. She was starting consider Grace a good friend. Grace explained she wasn't from around the Canopy Kingdom, and that she was clueless on how many years had gone by since... Squigly went to rest. Squigly suggested that they head for Little Innsmouth, it was one of the districts filled with people that trusted the Contiello family. So if it was anything like before tonight, it could be alright.

Before they could head there, they encountered Filia and Samson. "Excuse me. Do you live around here?" Squigly asked Filia.

"Um... Sort of..." She said. "Are you alright?" Filia asked, when she saw Grace and was explained what happened she felt relief. "I'm glad you're alright Grace. Samson and I were on the other side of New Meridian when the Skullgirl attacked. We came back for you, fearing the worst." Filia said, as she held her hands near her heart.

"Ha! Speak for yourself kid! I could've been places if you weren't so insistent on helping a strange, stranger." Samson said, as he pretended he didn't care.

"Well I'm just trying to figure what side is the right side since even the bad guys are confusing. I think the Skullgirl want to get revenge on that person for a reason but we need to figure who created the skull heart in order to reverse this mayhem" Grace suggested as she tried to put the pieces together.

"You would really think that will work?" Filla asked.

After introductions were out of the way between the girls. Leviathan noticed Samson. "Samson, is that you?"

"Leviathan, you look pretty pale." Samson said.

"Oh do you two know each other?" Filia asked.

"Are you two friends?" Squigly asked with a smile.

"Ha! Friends with Leviathan?! As if!" Samson said.

"May I inquire as too what you two are up to?" Leviathan asked.

Filia then said. "Well... My memories are gone from long ago..." She then said. "So we're after the Skull Heart, in order to wish my memories back."

Leviathan had a look of concern. "Oh my! Tell me dear girl, can you remember anything before Samson occupied your head?" Leviathan asked with concern.

"Um... Well... Now that you mention it..." Filia tried her hardest but she couldn't remember anything before Samson attached himself.

"So you've driven her to seek the Skull Heart, so you claim it for yourself!" Leviathan said to Samson.

"This is none of your business. Why don't you get lost." Samson said defensively. He then insulted the trio in front of him. "You look more like a worm than a dragon now Leviathan. Especially since you're now with a maggot infested creep. You even associate with no good strangers pretending to be all helpful!" He got kicks out of insulting the girls and parasite.

"I won't allow you to destroy another host for your selfish gains." Leviathan said with disdain towards Samson.

"Ha! You're one to speak. What rock did you have to crawl under for her?! She looks worse than she'd have been without you!" Samson said.

"Oh my! Such rude language." Squigly said with a glare at Samson.

"Milady, I humbly request your assistance in showing this ruffian some manners." Leviathan said as he got ready to fight.

"You caused another fight Samson." Filia said with a heavy sigh.

"Who cares kid?! The undead can't be trusted! We've seen what they can do." Samson said as he got ready to fight.

Filia looked bummed. "And they seemed like such nice people too..." Filia said as she looked at the two opponents.

Squigly bowed, she then said. "For what its worth. We'll only aim for that spore infesting you." Squigly said as she got ready. Leviathan turned his tail into a spear.

Filia got defensive. "That's still my head!"

"Hold up ! What was that about Samson using Fillla?" Grace asked suspiciously.

"And I'm not pretending to be helpful, I really want to be helpful I just don't know how to without violence getting in the way" Grace added.

They ignored Grace, she was powerless as she watched the parasites and their hosts clash. They jumped back and forth off of buildings and across the streets. Samson had all kinds of spike and tentacle and bite based attacks, he also had a roll attack that reminded Grace of someone close. Grace couldn't stand watching the only people who she considered her friends fighting each other.

Leviathan had many spear and dragon like attacks, Grace could tell they were evenly matched but cried out for them to stop. Filia got distracted, and Squigly and Leviathan dealt a powerful blow right on Samson which caused Filia to collapse. "Such power... Even though you're skin and bones..." Samson said.

Squigly was in a defensive stance and glared at Samson. "If that was you holding back... I'd hate to fight you in an all out fight..." Filia said as Grace came to her side.

"Have you had enough?" Leviathan asked Samson.

"Yeah... You win old timer." Samson answered.

"Then heed my warning and abandon chasing the Skull Heart." Leviathan warned.

"Fine you win... For now." Samson said with reluctance.

Squigly helped Grace get Filia up. "I'm sorry we had to fight. But we couldn't allow you to lose yourself to the Skull Heart. That power leads to nothing but sadness, I know first hand when it claimed my mother Selene." Squigly said with a saddened yet concerned tone.

"Oh you want to stop her from going after it" Grace said.

"Uh-oh...We have to destroy it then!" Grace realized.

"Oh do you know who created the skull heart? Maybe we can find a way to reverse its effects on people?" She added.

Leviathan could tell from when he first met Grace that she was unusual. Surely by now the Skull Heart was common knowledge. "It is not of the physical world. It is like Living Weapons and my kind known as Theons, but very dark and corrupt. If it speaks then it is not the heart but something... Worse." Leviathan explained best he could from the basic information aside.

"Wait, her mom's name was Selene?!" Samson asked.

"Oh... I'm not sure if I'm going to be much help here then" Grace sighed as the four opening songs from RWBY played in her mind.

"Doesn't Selene mean moon?" Filla asked.

"I know you want to help but being a fish out of water in this place could be disastrous. If we weren't here, you could have randomly found the skull heart and wished for world peace or for the skull heart to never exist..." Squiggly trailed off.

"I'm not using the skull heart guys" Grace stated, matter-of-factually in a firm voice.

"Wait Selene as in Selene Contiello?" Samson asked.

"Yes. Did you know her?" Squigly asked.

Samson looked unsure, he closed his eyes and said. "Kid... She died the Skullgirl 14 years ago."

"14 years?! Oh my, its been that long since..." Squigly looked sad.

"Your mother was a Skullgirl that long ago... Oh my..." Filia said.

They knew that the Skull Heart had to be destroyed. Then Big Band walked by. "Now that's something ya don't see everyday. A teenage girl with a parasite, an undead girl with a parasite, and a girl with no records anywhere. Quite an unusual group." Big Band said.

"Oh my! Is he a friend of yours?" Squigly asked Grace.

"Did I see you at that restaurant earlier?" Grace asked Big band.

"I'm what some would call a dimension hopper as I try to help anywhere I can" she added.

"I'm the ASG agent who escorted Peacock back to Lab 8. I can't say I've heard of what you are in all my days." He was close to Grace. She noticed Big Band had musical interments in place of regular arms and legs. She remembered him from earlier in the day.

"Is Peacock ok?" Grace asked.

She then turned back to Squigly.

"I somehow met him earlier. I guess what my occupation is won't be in a specific dictionary in the multi-verse" she added.

"Peacock is fine. I'm just out doing some investigation work." He said.

"You work for the universe?" Filia asked.

"Sounds like an excuse for a bigger secret." Samson said.

"This man was with those soldiers. Is he after us too?" Squigly asked with concern.

"Just because I sometimes help the Black Egrets doesn't mean we're part of the same band. I'm a one man show in general and roll with another band if you dig." Big Band said.

"Dig what?" Squigly asked.

"I believe it's his way of saying that he's not part of the Black Egrets." Leviathan said, he and Squigly didn't quite get that kind of talking.

"However. Maybe you can help me track one of our young agents that vanished after the Skullgirl attacked. I could use the help." He said as he offered them radios. Filia and Squigly took one, the radios were given in case someone got separated. After everyone agreed they took off, but Grace slowed when she felt a familiar presence.

"We meet again Grace. I suppose you now know the truth?" Marie asked Grace.

"Sort of, You're the Skullgirl and you want revenge on someone for what they did to you or was that the girl in blue?" Grace wondered as she tried to outsmart her carefully.

"You're right. I want Lorenzo Medici, and his entire criminal empire to die. And not just him, I want the Medici family too suffer as well. For centuries they've done many terrible crimes. I can never forgive them for what they did to Patricia and countless others." Marie was completely up front on her intentions.

"I get that you're upset but not everyone in that family is responsible" Grace stated as she thought of Filla.

Marie seemed for a brief moment like she'd agree, Grace saw that look. But then the Skull Heart beated. "No! They all must die, for the sins of the father and grandfather travel to son/daughter and grandson/granddaughter.!" She was firm in her tone. Grace could see that blue fire seen on most of the undead coming from behind Marie. "Do you hate me because I wish to someday kill Filia Medici? Surely Samson can tell you what really happened?! Do you hate me and wish to destroy the Skull Heart?" Marie asked, with a blank expression.

"I don't hate you but some times family history doesn't mean a person from that family is evil. Your family history doesn't define who you are. Please fight the skull heart's influence!" Grace pleaded.

Marie almost smiled. "Clearly you've never read Lovecraft's books, perhaps that's for the best." She thought aloud to herself. "You truly want to help me? Do you think we could've been friends?" Marie said.

"I believe we can if you let me help you and I don't read horror books but I've heard of that name " Grace replied.

"Well... Why don't you help out some of the people after me. It'll help you understand what's going on better. You may be visited by a nun." And with that Marie turned around, the flames caused bones to appear behind her.

"Wait!" Grace cried but she was gone.

Then she sighed.

"I'll have to face her myself" she stated.

"Don't go, you'll regret it" Filla called out.

Filia stopped Grace. "She's far too dangerous to face alone." Filia said. "Samson spotted you two while we took off." Filia said as she explained why she came back.

"Yeah, your welcome your life got saved. No need to be a suck up." Samson said.

"We have to stay together. No telling what other surprises could happen." Just as Filia said that, a masked figure with red glowing eyes was in the shadows directly behind her.

 **To be continued...  
**

 **There will be some connections to what happened with Nick Wizard in the shorts and possibly a few mentions of him during this.**

 **Who's heard of Kingdom Keepers?**

 **Do you think this game's morality conflict will drive Grace insane?**

 **Who do you think the REAL masterminds of this world are?**

 **Will the council ever explain where Green is and if these missions are really tests or just ways to get rid of certain agents?**

 **Stay tuned to find out...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Painwheel of Ms. Fortune?!

The masked figure was a girl, perhaps around Filia's age? She was skinny and had a cord in her back attached to what looked like a giant shuriken. Filia!" The stranger shouted as she came out of the dark.

"Are you Painwheel?" Grace asked as Filla looked very confused.

"Carol! Its me Carol!" Painwheel shouted.

"Carol?" Filia said, she vividly recalled being friends with a brown haired girl named Carol. "Oh my! Carol! What happened to you?" Filia said with concern.

"Man, she looks worse than that last girl we met that looked creepy. I can't tell what the deal with that oversized saw blade is." Samson said, as he looked at Painwheel.

"Don't you remember... Me?!" Painwheel shouted, she showed her teeth when she opened her mouth.

Filia was a little nervous. She had no idea what happened to Carol, it looked like the poor girl was in constant pain. "I... I am having trouble remembering. But I do remember your name... I lost my memories... I'm sorry for what happened to you." Filia said.

Painwheel seemed like she was going to calm down. "Whose this?" She pointed at Grace with a glare. She was on edge.

"I'm Grace, I'm just trying to find out how to help reverse all of these bad things" Grace replied.

"Help? You help?!" Painwheel asked.

"Did I say something wrong?" Grace asked, worriedly.

Please don't fight, please don't fight Grace begged silently.

Painwheel extended a hand. "Help me." She asked.

Grace went over to take her hand.

"Did I do that to you?" Filla asked.

Painwheel tried to reach, but when she took a step she bent a leg and a nail of some sort came out. She yelled out in pain, a void in her mind told her to attack Filia and take Samson. Her eyes glowed. "AAAAAAAAHJHHHH!" She used her spike and nail based attacks. They launched painfully from her hands or feet. She cut Grace, and was locked in a fight with Filia.

"Carol! Please!" She said as she reluctantly fought her friend. She commanded Samson to fight defensively.

Painwheel had use of that giant weapon on her back. When Samson got a good look he said. "That thing on her back looks like a parasite. But it doesn't feel or look right." He said as Painwheel proved equal to Filia.

Before much else happened, Big Band and Squigly came back. Squigly used Leviathan too pull Filia out of the fight. "Painwheel, just the girl I was looking for. You vanished after the Skullgirl left." Big Band said.

"Do you know Carol?" Filia asked.

"That's her real name? I only know that she's an ASG like me. Except she was operated on by Lab 0's top scientist Brain Drain." Big Band explained.

"Big Band..." Painwheel got ready to stop, but she cried out in pain again. She savagely fought Big Band, she forced him too use both of his massive arms too keep her down. "... My friends... Please help me... Brain Drain..." She said as tears came falling from her mask.

Then a holographic projection of Brain Drain appeared. He was a cyborg with half the metal on his head revealing a brain. He was dressed like an evil military scientist. "Painwheel, I ordered you to capture the Theon, for my experiments and you failed. I ordered you to remove the relic in your way and you failed." He said.

"Should'a known you were up to no good again Brain Drain." Big Band said.

"My research and experiments are of no concern too you. Yet I find it interesting that Painwheel resisted my control when I ordered her too attack the Skullgirl. She even tried fighting against my orders now." Brain Drain's hologram said.

Big Band placed Painwheel down. She was fighting Brain Drain's control. "I'm my own person! I won't listen to you!" She shouted.

"Painwheel you're clearly defective in your operations. Return to Lab 0 immediately for reprogramming." Brain Drain ordered.

Grace and the others encouraged Painwheel too be strong. Grace touched Painwheel and felt jolts of pain. She saw images of Painwheel aka Carol playing wonderful music and being friends with Filia. Grace saw that Vitale Medici is Filia's uncle and he did slave traffic operations. Grace saw Carol taken away from Filia because of the fact she learned Filia is a Medici.

Grace felt the pain that Carol felt when she was starved and beaten with clubs. It got worse when a blue haired nurse injected Carol with something. She woke on a laboratory table in pain with a synthetic parasite in her back, her power caused her pain too fight if she was exhausted or in too much pain. Brain Drain clearly wanted Painwheel too destroy the Skullgirl.

"I'm not letting you control me!" She shouted as the hologram went offline. "Grace... That's your name right?" Painwheel asked as she cried in one eye.

"Yes that's my name. I will try to help you get your free will back" Grace promised.

"Grace..." Painwheel said.

"I'll take her to Lab 8. Dr. Avian can help her out. " Big Band said as he lifted up Painwheel.

"Can I please come. I don't remember much... But I feel its my fault that Carol is like this." Filia said.

"Sure thing kid." Big Band said.

"I'll meet you guys later." Filia said to Grace and Squigly.

"We'll meet at Little Innsmouth. There should be a restaurant with a big round Dragonian named Yu-Wan. We'll be in that general area." Squigly said.

Filia nodded, Big Band then let Filia ride on him while he carried Painwheel. Squigly and Leviathan found a modern day map of New Meridian. After they and Grace traveled a bit, they had to rest in an alley. It was dangerous but Leviathan would keep a watch out for them. After they rested they headed for Yu-Wan's restaurant. It looked like a Chinese restaurant.

Squigly stopped when she realized she was still undead. "Grace... Could you please go in for us. I fear Yu-Wan might not react well having an undead girl in his restaurant. Even if I don't smell..." Squigly asked.

"Be sure to mention our names. Tell Yu-Wan you're our friend, and he'll be nice too you." Leviathan said.

"Got it" Grace replied as she went into the restaurant.

"Hello there, I'm a friend of Squigly and Leviathan. We're going to meet up with some friends to have a meal together, are you ok with that?" Grace asked the chef manger.

"Squigly and Leviathan? Those are names I haven't heard in 14 years. How do you know them?" Yu-Wan asked.

While that happened two Medici Mafia goons named Ricardo and Lawrence were harassing the waitress named Minette. She was a Dragonian teenage girl.

"They're my friends" Grace replied.

She noticed what was going on nearby.

"Hey! Leave that girl alone" she cried at the two goons harassing the poor girl.

"Is there a problem here?" A cat girl with a light tan skin tone, blue eyes with cat pupils, black fur and white hair said. She was 20 years old.

"Oh Nadia!" Minette said as she dropped a waiting tray.

"Go find a sand box kitty. We was just havin' a chat with the little minnow here." Lawrence said.

The Feral was getting angry. "Leave now! Or I'll throw you out myself!" Nadia warned.

Grace could see anger in Lawrence. "Can't you take a hint you flea bitten tart?!" And with that Lawrence swiftly took out a machete blade. He swiftly decapitated Nadia. Riccardo got ready to move in on Minette, "ha! She didn't stand a chance." Lawrence said after Nadia's head hit the floor.

Grace cuffed her mouth in shock. She looked at Nadia, the cat girl opened her eyes slowly, she grinned and winked at Grace. Then Nadia's head launched itself like a rocket with her own blood, the odd thing was that the blood went back into her head. Her head bit Lawrence in his arm holding the blade, her body swiftly got up and punched Riccardo. Grace was baffled, but glad that the goons left. "First that girl with crazy hair and now this! I'd better get out of here!" Riccardo said.

"We need to tell Vitale about this!" Lawrence cried as he ran without his blade.

"You okay Minette? They didn't hurt you did they?" Nadia asked as she held her head in her right hand, comfortably.

"That was... Amazing! I don't know what I'd do without you." Minette said as she admired her friend and hero.

Nadia put her head back on. "Sorry you had to see that." Nadia said to Grace just as Yu-Wan entered and saw the goons running away.

"That was horrifyingly awesome! How did you do that?" Grace asked in shock.

"That's a purrfect question. But I don't tell strangers. Just know that I've got more than nine lives." Nadia said.

"Thanks for chasing those men away. Your next dinner is on me Nadia." Yu-Wan said. "Now this lady here is a friend to an old friend of mine. She will be treated nicely." Yu-Wan said as he gestured at Grace.

"So do you have a name girl?" Nadia asked.

"I'm Grace. I think my Cat would like your style and I'm not just saying that because you're a cat. Cats are awesome. Patch is an angel cat and he could totally help you on cool missions" Grace smiled.

"I'm flattered. Call me Ms. Fortune." Nadia said.

"Now. How do you know Squigly and her father's parasite Leviathan?" Yu-Wan asked.

"Hello Ms Fortune." Grace said.

She turned back to the owner.

"You mean me? I met them a few days ago and they've been helping understand what's been going on in the city. Are they allow to come in or after the costumers have gone?" Grace asked him.

"But how is that possible? They've been dead for 14 years." Yu-Wan said, the four of them were the only ones in the restaurant.

"I think they were somehow reanimated as an undead person" Grace explained.

"But they're still lovable" she added quickly at his worried expression.

"I think they were somehow reanimated as an undead person" Grace explained.

"But they're still lovable" she added quickly at his worried expression.

"That sounds very strange, but these are strange times. And given that Nadia can come back to life, it does sound possible." Yu-Wan said. As he thought about it.

"Well... I'm off to get the Skull Heart. Medici goons seem like the purrfect bait to draw out the Skullgirl." Nadia said.

"Just be careful Nadia and don't make a wish!" Grace warned.

"Why? That's exactly what I'm going to do." Nadia said as she stepped out and Grace followed to warn her. Grace remembered now that Cerebella was after Nadia.

"If you make a wish, you'll become the next skull heart girl!" Grace cried.

"I can't loose anymore friends. There's only so much grief I can deal with" she confessed.

Nadia stopped, then Cerebella showed up demanding the Life Gem. Nadia then explained that she can't, her Fishbone gang years back stole it but she swallowed it when they were escaping. Then next thing she knew, Black Dahlia cut her up and tossed into the bottom of a river. "I guess I'll have too crush the Life Gem out of you. Once I have it Vitale will notice me." Cerebella said.

"Quit clowning around." Nadia said.

Cerebella spun her hat in her left hand, she then tossed it up and it landed on her head. "The show must go on." She said as her living weapon got ready for a fight.

"That could kill her. You don't want her death on your conscience do you?!" Grace pleaded, desperately.

The two fought, Cerebella tried killing Ms. Fortune but she was fast. And she could detach her body parts at will which meant she was alright. Cerebella and her living weapon used brute force and acrobatics. They didn't anticipate fighting against an opponent who could use her own head in a fight. Cerebella couldn't keep up with the immortal feral. "Tell your boss he's next." Nadia said as she kicked dirt at Cerebella after defeating her.

Cerebella got back up. "I'll kill you one day Nadia!" Cerebella shouted. She then gave Grace a pat on the head. "Sorry you had to see me acting mean. But Vitale really wants the gem back for his father Lorenzo." She said as she left.

"And stay out! That was a cat-tastrephe." Nadia said as she straightened herself.

"Does that gem keep you alive?" Grace asked, with concern.

"I guess I leaped out of the bag. Look... When I swallowed the Life Gem it fused into the entirety of my body. In a way I like the Life Gem. Best part is I can't feel pain." Nadia explained, as a suspicious nurse watched the fight before vanishing.

"Oh, I'm still figure out who the true bad guys are" Grace stated.

"I don't know about bad guys kid. There's only three kinds of people, criminals, noncriminals and law enforcement. I'm sure you can guess with one I am. I'll stop anyone who prevents me from saving my family." Nadia said.

"Are you...an enforcer?" Grace asked as she tried to figure out where Nadia would fit in those categories.

"I ran with a gang, and we stole from the Medicis. Does that answer?" Nadia asked with a wink. She wagged her tail.

"Oh... I still I think You're a nice person though. Man this morality thing is starting to get to me" Grace stated as her head began to hurt.

"Well I could hang out with you for a bit." Nadia said.

"That would be great" Grace agreed.

Nadia purred. "Seems like this kitty has gone soft." Nadia jokingly said as they returned to Yu-Wan's place. Soon Squigly and Leviathan came when Grace told them it was safe. Big Band and Filia showed up, and everything was explained over lunch.

Big Band was very indifferent about a thief working with them. "I wonder if what the Skullgirl said about Filia being a Medici is true." Squigly said.

"Somehow I doubt we'll get a secondary source to confirm this." Leviathan said as he looked at Samson.

Samson just ate and ignored Leviathan. "I don't care if I am a Medici or not. I care too much about my friends." Filia said.

"It sounds like you all have some trouble ahead of you. The Skullgirl, Cerebella and Commander Parasoul's troops are after at least one of you or each other." Minette said with concern as she served another bowl of rice for Grace.

"Once we're done here we should get to Lab 8. Someone wanted to talk to you Grace." Big Band said.

"Me? I hope it's not something bad" Grace stated as she gulped in fear.

"And your family history doesn't define you Fila, your actions and choices do. You're great friend Fila, you just have to somehow prove that to Marie without being killed" she added, woefully.

"Thank you Grace." Filia said.

"Don't get all mushie with me. I'd start blushing." Samson said.

"Actually. Its a lot of good things." Big Band said. Once everyone was done, they headed for Lab 8, it was a secret underground facility. Big Band guided Grace. "Grace, meet Dr. Avian." He said as he introduced an old elf.

"Hello, you asked for me?" Grace stated.

"Yes. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Dr. Avian, and I've been told a great deal about you Grace. But there's someone who wants to thank you before I explain more to you and your allies." Dr. Avian said, as he stepped aside to show an unmasked Painwheel.

Painwheel gasped. "Oh my gosh! Grace you're back." She said in a cheerful manner. "I like totally wanted to thank you for helping me earlier. I like could've died if not for you... And... Filia... You helped me." Painwheel said with joyful tears. Grace noticed the blades on her wheel were folded away.

"You're welcome...Carol" Grace smiled.

"A pleasure to be of help" Filia added.

"You can call me Painwheel if you like." She said as she smiled with her red eyes closed, it was a creepy smile.

"Now Grace, I have a few things to tell you. The first one concerns poor Carol here. I've been able too figure out that she's the result of Lab 0 making a bio-weapon for the Anti-Skullgirls. Based on samples, I've come to the conclusion that blood from the recent Skullgirl was used in the experiments." Dr. Avian explained.

"What's more is the fact she has a synthetic parasite in her back. And it allows her to not only fight, but Brain Drain can also send messages to her." Big Band said.

"I did this best I could in order too restore her memories of love, and her personality. But she's mostly consumed by the desire too destroy the Skullgirl." Dr. Avian said, as Painwheel played with her wheel a bit. "It disturbs me that Brain Drain went too far in his experiments. I'd never operate on a living child against her will." Dr. Avian stated.

"Hey doc! Can ya keep it down! I'm watchen' cartoons here!" Peacock said as she sat on a sofa with her weapon buddies and used several monitors as a single large screen.

"And of course, you know of Peacock." Dr. Avian said.

"Yeah they're all my new friends. So what can I do to help?" Grace asked.

Don't say make a wish she begged silently.

"Well Filia noticed you act strange by standing still after touching someone. I'd like to see if its caused by some sort of ability. Afterwards we may ask for help in destroying the Skull Heart. I say may, because we don't know what you can do in fights." Dr. Avian explained as he showed Grace to a table. "Big Band or Peacock can help in the test by having you touch them." Dr. Avian said.

The bug like agent called Hive, the cyborg Leduc, and the motherly woman named Ileum who had on a mask similar to Painwheel's mask. Watched from a distance as Grace had a suction cup placed gently on her head.

"Ok as long as you don't do any cruel experiments on me or you'll see my angry side" Grace warned them.

The machine turned on. "You know Grace, if you become an Anti-Skullgirl, then we'll be real close buddies." Peacock said jokingly as she put an arm over Grace's shoulder. And then she pulled Grace toward her face, and did a cartoonish face smothering side by side.

Grace actually touched Peacock now, back when they first met Grace's temporary memory powers weren't active. Grace saw Peacock's past when she was known as Patricia. Patricia was the best friend of Marie! The two were very close, Marie wore maid clothing in order too be a mature figure among the orphans. They lived in an orphanage after losing their parents in a war seven years ago. They lived peacefully until the Medici Mafia came into the picture. They were brutal to the orphans they abducted for human trafficking, more commonly known as slavery. Patricia was tortured for years, Marie was forced to watch Patricia lose her eyes to the Medicis, and then poor Patricia was mutilated. Then Patricia woke up in Lab 8, her life was saved by Dr. Avian who used two synthetic parasites on her, the first one was the arms and the second was Avery who gave Peacock her weapon buddies.

Grace now was the first and only person who fully understood why Marie became the Skullgirl, and out of fear didn't dare tell anyone there. "Outstanding. You can actually see and hear memories of another person, as if they were your own. But it lasts for a short while." Dr. Avian said, as he recorded the readouts.

"Looks like ya know my origin story. Guess that means I can watch TV again." Peacock said as she went back to her favorite hobby.

Big Band and Ileum walked up. "Are you okay kid?" Big Band asked.

"You looked horrified towards the end of the experience." Ileum comforted Grace.

"I just saw something shocking is all" Grace stated.

"Indeed. Poor Peacock was on the brink of death when I found her. Its a miracle my research saved her." Dr. Avian said.

"We've all had a hard past. But we stand together looking out for each other." Big Band said. "I don't mind explaining my past, because its from long ago." Big Band said.

"Oh, ok." Grace replied.

"So are we going to go after the Skullgirl?" Filla asked.

"Um, Peacock can I talk to you alone for a second?" Grace asked.

"Keep it down! My shows are on!" Peacock said as she smoked an Imaginary Cigar. She can bent on watching her show.

"No luck talkin' to her now. No one interrupts her shows." Big Band said, as he guided Grace away from Peacock.

Dr. Avian watched Painwheel, she was being relaxed and thanks to his work her pain levels from using her powers were decreasing.

"Well Filia. Painwheel has started to recover from her experience. I'm concerned that Brain Drain will try something." Dr. Avian said.

"In regards to the Skullgirl, I've learned that Painwheel has blood of the Skullgirl and that she has a connection to her. And Squigly is being animated by the Skullgirl, so we can within a short amount of time get a reading on the location of the Skullgirl and her minions." Dr. Avian explained.

"Okay..." Filia said as she looked at Carol.

Grace decided to ask Big Band what his past was. He explained that he was once a member of the New Meridian police. He and a group of police were arresting Medici Mafia, but all the police were corrupt and beat him to death. He was then rescued by the Anti-Skullgirls and became a cyborg. His life was saved, but he didn't know how much time he had left. He mostly served as a detective when a Skullgirl wasn't present. One of the few things good about his body was that he could play jazz easily.

Big Band sat on a sofa as they talked. "So kid. Do you really trust that Ms. Fortune gal? And will you be able to help us in a fighting way?" He asked.

"Yes, she's a friend and I can fight" Grace replied.

"I hope so on both accounts kid. You should rest up. Ileum will check on ya when you wake up." Big Band said as he got up. "One last thing. This is your show, same for Peacock and the rest of you kids. I'm just a backup band." That was his way of saying he had her back.

"Thanks Big band. Goodnight" Grace waved as everyone hit the sack(went to bed).

As Grace slept, she appeared to be in a forest in her dreams. She looked around, and noticed something was watching her. It was just in the back corner of her mind in the dream. She later woke up and Ileum took care of her, the older member of Lab 8 was kind, caring and motherly. After Grace was all ready for the day, she had some breakfast.

Dr. Avian decided to send out three teams to hunt the Skullgirl and her minions. Each team would have someone able to locate the evil forces. The first team had Big Band and Peacock, the second team had Painwheel and Filia, which left Grace to tag along with Squigly and Ms. Fortune if she desired it. And she did because they had been good friends. And could explain more on the Medici Mafia.

Grace saw teams one and two take off. Grace was going to take off. But then she saw a nurse with blue hair and one good eye. The nurse took her into the dark, she had a busty chest.

"So you're the strange girl with memory powers? Good thing you came to chat with me." Before Grace said anything else, the nurse said.

"Please protect them all. I have a feeling only you can help Painwheel now." She then vanished and Grace took off with team three.

Team three went running for quite a bit. Squigly had Leviathan stay in her head, he kept her lose pigtail in place when he stayed inside her head. Grace and Squigly felt the Skullgirl nearby. "We meet again Grace." Marie said.

"Marie, I can try to help you if you let me?" Grace pleaded.

"Why should you help me?" Marie asked.

"Because I know what happened to Peacock -Patrica-, I understand why you're Angry but you don't need to destroy the world she's safe. Please I REALLY don't want to kill you" Grace begged desperately.

"I only intend the destruction of the wicked." Marie said.

Squigly understood her intentions. "I also understand your desires. But the Skull Heart will take away your free will. Even you will become the very thing you're trying to destroy. I wish things could be different." Squigly said.

Ms. Fortune was wearing a trenchcoat while with the group. "Nothing personal. But does this mean you're going after me?" Nadia asked.

Marie bowed her head, she waved a hand which summoned undead. "If you'll excuse me. I have a mess too clean up." She smiled slightly hinting at a sense of humor.

Then Skullgirl minions appeared, Squigly bowed and began to fight. Marie left in the confusion. Soon the Black Egrets showed up.

 **To be continued next time...**

 **We've decided this movie takes place in 2017 so I'm going to say its at least a month since 'The magic Awakens' ended. I say because I'm certain that the story will end by next year. ( I don't know what month 'The magic awakens' will end it just depends what happens next year)  
**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out more...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Princess Parasoul

This was one of those times when Grace and her friends were between a rock and a hard place. The Black Egrets and Skullgirl minions were about to engage. Parasoul was ready for a fight, she made it clear she was going to fight the trio.

"I can't fight a princess what if I can't live with this ordeal?!" Grace cried.

"Suffering succotash!" Nadia said as she turned her head around. She then got ready for a fight. Everyone was able to destroy the Skullgirl minions, and only a few of the Black Egrets were hurt.

Fukua the clone of Filia with green hair spied on Grace from the shadows on Nick Wizard's orders as the fighting occured.

Fukua was spying because she's a non-canon character and wanted to become canon. She was promised this wish to become canon when she was discovered in the mirror realm by Nick Wizard. Her mission at the moment was solely spying on Grace.

Gravce felt as if there was a pair of eyes watching her from behind and turned around.

By then Fukua had vanished.

Big Band and Peacock arrived and stopped the fighting. "These gals are with the ASG." He said once things were no longer fights.

"Big Band. I see you're still a vigilante." Parasoul said.

"Technically I'm a detective and ASG agent. We're tracking down the Skullgirl." He said as they spoke at the edge of New Meridian.

Peacock was confident. "We'd get her by now if so many annoying losers weren't getting in my way. I wanna get back to my shows." Peacock said.

Suddenly Andy appeared. "Yeah! I wanna get back to watching wrestlin' I heard Beowulf is returnin'!" The weapon buddy said.

"And little Annie is the best!" Peacock said.

Suddenly the three teams and all Anti-Skullgirl teams got messages. "This is Dr. Avian! Lab 8 is under attack, Valentine has betrayed us! I repeat, Lab 8 is under attack!" Dr. Avian said.

"The Skullgirl must've distracted us so the lab would be venerable?! We've gotta hot foot it to Lab 8!" Big Band said, as the teams moved out Nadia touched Grace.

Grace was stunned when she got those memories of the Fishbone Gang and their horrible end. Parasoul captured Grace for interrogation. Once Grace came too, she was in a black room with Parasoul. "Explain everything to me." She seemed firm.

"Can you rephrase the question? What do you want me to explain? Why I'm here or something else?" Grace asked in confusion.

"I need to know who you are. You're not registered in any of the kingdoms. And you associate with some suspiciously people. A thief, a Skullgirl minion, a Medici family member and Anti-Skullgirls. If you answer truthfully, then I'll let you go." Parasoul was being serious.

Grace sighed.

"My name is Grace. I'm a universal knight, which is a sworn protector of all worlds. Yes I'm friends with a thief but she's not that bad, I'm not a bad person. The 'minion' has free will you know and Filla isn't defined by her family history. And yes I'm with the anti-Skullgirls. I like to befriend all kinds of people. I'm also not from this world that's why they've helped me try to get used to this place. The mortality of this world is so grey, that I can't even make out who the true master minds are who created that damn skull heart. Are you a princess?" Grace replied.

Parasoul was surprised. And when she took a moment to think, she explained while keeping her resolve. "I've known of other realms. I am the heir of the Renoir family thrown. We have ruled the Canopy Kingdom and have seen the horror of the Skullgirl. The Skull Heart, is not of this world. In ages long forgotten it was made by the evil Trinity. They come from another realm and most of us in the Canopy Kingdom who know of them as I do... Have no doubt they are demons who want our destruction. By use of the Skull Heart." Parasoul said as she activated some videos.

"Long ago, the first major change that the Skull Heart brought was making a girl named Annie a child for all eternity. He mother wished this and became a Skullgirl. Fourteen years ago the Contiello family came into possession of it. The Medici Mafia betrayed them, and according to eyewitnesses Selene Contiello wished her family back, and became a Skullgirl. My father and an Anti-Skullgirl turned Medici Mafia named Black Dahlia saw to her destruction... That minion and the parasite look like Squigly and Leviathan." Grace could tell from her tone, that Parasoul might've been close to Squigly.

Parasoul took a moment to clear her mind. "Seven years ago... My father King Franz raged war among the Chess Kingdom and Gigan Nation... My mother Queen Nancy couldn't stand seeing the people suffer... She found the Skull Heart and wished for peace and became the most powerful Skullgirl to date... Everyone teamed up... And destroyed her and an uneasy peace followed... I swore I'd defend my people by any means. I seek the arrest of the Medici Mafia, and this new Skullgirl must be stopped or the evil Trinity will destroy our world. I wear this upside down cross to repel their evil influence." After she explained this, Grace felt a sudden stop and realized they were at Lab 8 via personal transport.

The Black Egrets got ready to deploy. Parasoul tugged Grace along. Grace saw Parasoul's memories of what she mentioned. And when she snapped out of it, she saw the lab in ruin.

"My living weapon Krieg will help me fight any adversary." Parasoul said as she pulled out her umbrella like weapon. Grace remembered seeing it and Umbrella the little sister of Parasoul from the princess' memories.

Grace understood how personal the Skullgirl threat was toward Parasoul, Peacock and Squigly. She also understood that Parasoul was conflicted because she worshipped the Trinity of goddesses until she learned from a nun the evil truth. They searched Lab 8 for survivors.

"Do you think there's a way to destroy the skull heart for good that can also defeat the trinity? What would happened if you wished that the skull heart and Skullgirls never existed?" Grace asked.

Before anything else happened, they saw Peacock. They found Dr. Avian on the brink of death. He explained that Valentine the nurse scientist from Lab 0's Last Hope team betrayed the Anti-Skullgirls. He voiced his confidence in Peacock for she was his life's legacy. This was Grace's first time being unable to save an ally. Big Band would take care of getting the doctor's body removed.

Ileum saved all the children when the lab was attacked. Hive and Leduc survived the attack as well. "Peacock..." Filia said when she learned what happened.

"Their going to pay for this. That Skull and traitor will pay!" Peacock said with anger once she and her weapon buddies were done crying.

Squigly was very concerned. "I'm sorry we couldn't stop this disaster." Squigly said.

"To my shame we have failed our allies." Leviathan said.

Samson kept quiet. Parasoul noticed Grace was shaken up during the removal of critical stuff in Lab 8. "I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't realize he saved people with his research..." She said as she stood next to Grace.

"I can't believe I failed. I don't know how much lost I can handle" Grace stated, emotionally.

"We lost a battle today. But we can still win the war. Dr. Avian would've wanted us all too work together for the good of the world." Parasoul said.

"You know based on the description of Valentine. I think I've seen her before. Creepy lady with a scar and cross shaped pupil. Likes cutting stuff." Nadia said.

Parasoul gathered more information from the ruined Lab 8 while Nadia was with Grace. Nadia tried cheering her up.

"It's ok Nadia. I just... need time to deal with this pain. When I lost my classmate about two years ago(this may take place in 2017 depending on your point of view), it took me ages to get to grips with the grief. And I only knew that doctor for a day at least, yet I'm still sad. I don't know what to do now but I don't think revenge is always the best answer. How do I solve this by using as little violence and killing as possible?" Grace asked, sorrowfully.

Nadia didn't know how too answer that. But she emphasized on what it was like losing loved ones. "Well... Maybe you need some time off in order too clear your head. But first we need to see what the cat's meow is about that Lab 0 and get answers from that Brain Drain guy." Nadia said as they checked on Painwheel.

Painwheel was motionless for a long while. "Valentine!" She shouted as loud as possible. She took off for Lab 0, Grace and the others followed her and found an entrance to Lab 0 and Painwheel was pounding at it. "Don't you dare lock me out Valentine! Same for you Brain Drain!" Painwheel shouted as she tried cutting the entrance open.

Big Band and Peacock were with Grace and Nadia when they found Painwheel. "She looks worse than a cat hopped up on catnip." Ms. Fortune said as a form of comic relief.

"Peacock what happened?" Grace asked.

"Its Painwheel. Ever since she learned Valentine was involved she's been all psycho-chase-o and insistent on getting into Lab 0." Peacock explained.

"Valentine was a member of an elite four person team called Last Hope. From what Dr. Avian learned, she had a part in Brain Drain making Carol into Painwheel. Painwheel holds hatred and resentment towards Valentine and Brain Drain." Big Band explained.

Parasoul looked very sad as she watched Painwheel bashing the entrance. "That poor girl... I never authorized such a thing..." She said as she looked at the poor girl. She arrived with Filia and Squigly.

Just then a robot appeared. "Targeting... Targeting... Intruders detected at the entrance of Lab 0 'beep, beep' confirmed identity of subjects. Beep boop meow. Confirmed that the rogue creation known as Painwheel is here. Anti-Skullgirls Peacock and Big Band are here. Eeeep beep. Ms. Nadia Fortune is here." The robot looked a lot like Ms. Fortune.

Nadia turned her head around. "What's with the copycat?" She said in a joking yet freaked out tone.

"Grace, are you seeing this?" Big Band asked.

"Yes, Painwheel we have to go!" Grace cried.

"Processing response. This unit will defeat Lab 0 traitors. You other lifeforms are not targets." The Robo-Fortune said.

Nadia stepped up. "Leave this one to me guys. I'm curious

about this tin copycat. And don't worry, curiosity can't kill me." Ms. Fortune said as she tossed aside her trenchcoat.

"Changing target. Target confirmed as the original Nadia Fortune. Beep boop meow. Meow beep challenge accepted." Robo-Fortune got into a fight.

Parasoul and Big Band were looking out for traps. Filia and Squigly got Painwheel away from the door. Grace helped them calm her down. Peacock looked at the entrance, she scratched her head like a curious black and white Toon. She then summoned her heavy hitting weapon buddies too test the entrance. "I must get Valentine!" Painwheel shouted.

"Painwheel, please. You can't go charging in there, if you don't clear your mind you could charge in there and get killed giving me a heart attack or worse" Grace stated.

"You don't know what she's like! That sick woman helped Brain Drain capture me, cut me apart and piece me together again. And then infusing me with this cursed blood that boils with rage!" Painwheel said, she was fighting the restraint on her and her artificial parasite.

"I sympathize on your desire for revenge. I seek it on Lorenzo Medici and Black Dahlia. But I'm working hard on not letting it control me. I died once already and couldn't see one of my friends experience that." Squigly said.

"It's true. Charging in blindly without knowing the foe's plan of attack is dangerous. It poses risk of high casualties." Leviathan cautioned.

Filia held hands with Painwheel. "Carol... I may not remember everything from before... But I feel that I'm just as responsible for what happened too you as the people you hate. I'm willing too help... But you need to think clearly... We couldn't bare losing you..." Filia said, this seemed too calm Painwheel.

Robo-Fortune and Ms. Fortune were fighting. The robot would've killed Nadia, but the Feral was safe thanks to the Life Gem. "Ow! Hurt! The pain! Pain! Dang you!" Robo-Fortune said as she got hit.

"What's the matter, can't fight me pussycat to pussycat?" Nadia joked as she toyed with the robot. As for Peacock, she had one of her small bombs attack the entrance with little damage.

Painwheel looked at Grace. "Even though my head was cut open twice and my brain cut into four and put back together... I still value my friends..." She said, as her resistance was going away.

"Painwheel... Are you ok?" Grace asked, worriedly.

"I think... I will be... Nadia knocked down the robot." Painwheel said.

Ms. Fortune played with her head, much like a cat playing with a ball of yarn. "I win! I win, I win, I win!"

Big Band and Parasoul dealt with traps, but they still couldn't get in. They examined the Robo-Fortune, "I take it you aren't friends?" Parasoul asked the cyborg. As Peacock took out a large amount of explosives, and chuckled evilly as she planted them on the entrance.

"She ain't from my neighborhood, but clearly the same town. I wonder how the heck Brain Drain learned about Nadia. And more importantly how and when he made this overgrown toy soldier." Big Band said, as Peacock finished getting everything set.

Peacock was glad everyone kept distance from the entrance, because it made her job easier. She plugged her ears after she lit the fuse, and then there was a big cartoon sounding explosion. The entrance was blasted open, and everyone was stunned at the sight. "And voilà! Open says Peacock, no need to thank me. But please don't hold yourself back, if you feel like it." Peacock said as she had a victory Imaginary Cigar.

"Don't smoke too much, peacock " Grace warned her.

"Thanks for the warning grandma. Now let's get that Brain Drain." It was her way of saying thank you, but we've got work to do.

Everyone looked but couldn't find anything. No trace on where Brain Drain was at all. But there was some ripped up paper detailing Valentine's findings on Nadia. Grace looked it over, once it was pieced together.

"She somehow has a lot about you. Where do you think he's hiding?" Grace asked.

"She must be a creepy stalker?" Nadia said.

Parasoul found it odd that papers were ripped up. "But why were these papers ripped up? And why weren't there any fires?" Parasoul pondered.

Big Band was in detective mode, looking for clues. He noticed movement was made in certain patterns. "Brain Drain ripped up this paper hours ago. Shortly afterwards he quickly created a machine. And I have ah feelin' that Robo-Fortune we encountered was what he made."

"He made that thing and had it working within hours? He's crazy fast in his work." Nadia said.

Filia and Squigly found something big. "Hey lead foots! We found something' over here!" Samson said.

"What madness! The blueprints for Carol and her artificial Theon." Leviathan said with shock.

"Poor Carol..." Filia said.

Painwheel was kept back with Grace. Grace helped her stay calm. "Where is Brain Drain?" Painwheel said.

"We're trying to figure that out, Painwheel. We'll find him I promise but I won't let you die again." Grace replied.

Just then a hologram appeared of Brain Drain. "Looks like you finally returned to Lab 0, a shame it wasn't sooner." Brain Drain's hologram taunted.

"Where are you Brain Drain!" Painwheel shouted.

"I left the lab by the time you all arrived. I got word of Valentine's betrayal, and made Robo-Fortune too hunt her down and bring you back. Of course I see that even my creation was no match for so many skilled fighters with but one thing in common; you're all connected to the Skull Heart for one reason or another. Shame I'm unlikely too study until seven years from now." Brain Drain explained over his hologram.

"Why do you want to study it? You've read our notes on it in the past." Big Band said.

"Mere footnotes compared to the vast knowledge held within the Skull Heart. I've accepted the destruction of it in this cycle." Brain Drain said, he then looked at Grace. "You have fighting skills yet to be tested. I know the ideal place you can test it out." Brain Drain said to Grace.

"How do you know I can fight? Did Nick Wizard set you up to this?!" Grace cried.

"I know not of what fool you speak of. I merely am a strong scientist. Though inferior next to my creations, you have skills. That memory ability I learned of from Dr. Avian's files is... Impressive. But I don't have time for you right now. My Anti-Skullgirl resources are clearly gone, so in the seven years until the Skull Heart returns. I'll be in the shadows, watching and preparing. You can do with my creations as you see fit." Brain Drain said, he was clearly neither friend or for.

"You'd better fix what you did to me! Or else I'll rip you apart!" Painwheel shouted.

"Your parasite can be removed. Look for another scientist. I'm going off the grid. Valentine is with the Skullgirl however, cut her into human trash for all I care. She is a traitor after all." Brain Drain said as he ended the hologram.

"Blast! We couldn't get a lock on his location!" Parasoul said.

"Maybe Andy's friend Stanley can do something with this mess of stuff?" Peacock suggested.

"Yeah let's try visiting him" Grace agreed.

Someone must have tipped him off about me but who? He hasn't heard of Nick wizard but he's safe in jail... I must get to the bottom of this! Grace thought.

"Stanley is a great guy. He should be at the area for whenever an Anti-Skullgirl lab is hit." Big Band said.

Parasoul helped pack away the blueprints on Painwheel. "This should help. I'll stay here and make sure the Black Egrets secure the lab." She said as she radioed Molly, and informed her of Lab 0's location.

Everyone else left and met up with Stanley Whitefin, he's a Dragonian that looked like a blue shark. He wore typical scientist attire and also had on a pair of glasses. "Hi ya anvil head." Peacock said.

"It's good to see you again Peacock. Lab 8 was evacuated, I haven't heard from Dr. Avian." Stanley said.

"The doc... He didn't make it." Big Band said, it was clear he was shaken from the loss of the doctor.

"We found Lab 0 and hoped you could be of help." Filia said.

Stanley was told about the girls who came to Lab 8 yesterday. He quickly introduced himself. "I'll try and be of help. Is there anything specific that needs my attention?" He asked.

"Well... We were wondering if you could find a way to reverse what Brain Drain did to our friend Carol. She was made into Painwheel." Squigly said as she covered her mouth.

Stanley was given the blueprints, Ileum came to check on everyone while Stanley quickly looked over the blueprints. "I may not be as skilled as Brain Drain. But I'll figure something out."

Nadia grinned. "Sounds purrfect to me. Now is there a chance you can take care of this in someway helpful for us?" She said as she tossed down the disabled Robo-Fortune. "Guess you could say look what I dragged in."

"Isn't the saying look what the cat dragged in? Though I guess that's you, our team mascot kitty." Peacock sarcastically said.

"Hey I'm not mascot." Nadia said as she and Peacock joked around and chased each other like in a cartoon.

"Wow! An actual android. Been a long while..." Stanley said as he looked at it.

"Grace. Do you think having the Robo-Fortune fixed is a good idea?" Big Band asked her.

"No, you can examine it but I fear if you repair it that it could attack again" Grace replied.

Just then Robo-Fortune came back online. "Robo-Fortune is online. Pausing... Beginning instrumental playing for personal entertainment." The android said as it played a keyboard that came out of its' body. "Would you care too play music beep boop meow?" It asked.

"I guess that thing doesn't stay down long." Nadia said.

Robo-Fortune looked at Grace and said. "Kim Grace!"

"How do you know who I am and what my nickname is?!" Grace demanded.

Robo-Fortune paused. "Processing... Information on Kim Grace comes from Valentine. I believe that Brain Drain looked over her last records before her betrayal and the destruction of the Last Hope team. Beep boop meow. Nya I desire scratching on a scratching poll. And I inquire... Why is master Brain Drain not ordering me?" Robo-Fortune said as it was kept inside a prison shield. Stanley activated one when it turned back on.

"The name's just Grace. Valentine. Have I met her before?" Grace asked.

"Why on earth did that thing turn on?!" Nadia cried.

Grace suddenly remembered that she was briefly talking with a nurse with Valentine's description, on the night before Lab 8 was attacked. "I have backup systems after sustaining heavy damage. This unit has found the recordings of what happened during shutdown mode." Robo-Fortune said as it replayed what happened during her shutdown. "Processing... Kim Grace, correction Grace is my new master. Shall I commence victory dance on freedom from Brain Drain?" Robo-Fortune said to Grace, it clearly now took orders from her.

"Ok victory dance?" Grace trailed off.

"Victory dance!" Robo-Fortune said as it danced for a while.

"Stanley do you think you can make that thing helpful?" Big Band asked.

"I need an examination by a doctor. Beep boop meow. Will the fish man help me?" Robo-Fortune said.

"I can take care of you. I know a good deal on robotics." Stanley said.

"Stanley, we ASG agents will look for any leads on Valentine. The others may need a break." Big Band said.

"I understand, we'll get back to the safe lab." Stanley said.

"The Black Egrets will provide assistance. You're welcome at the castle. And I'll send over my chief engineer Roxie in order too help with the Robo-Fortune." Parasoul said before she left.

"Ben... Be careful out there, protect the children." Ileum said with concern.

Grace slowly followed everyone who wasn't an Anti-Skullgirl into New Meridian. As she walked a familiar person was behind her.

Something rustled behind her.

"Who's there? Is it Valentine?" Grace asked.

"Are you convinced to kill me now?" Bloody Marie asked Grace. She was alone with Grace, it was only them. "Surely you hate me for killing Dr. Avian?"

"What you did was unforgivable but I do not intent to be a killer, Marie. Everyone -except really crazy power hungry people- deserve a second chance even you. Maybe one of my friends from home could help fix you up to your old self again?" Grace offered.

Now I know what being in the grey area feels like she thought.

"You continue to surprise me. I'll allow you all some time to recover your strength. I gave Patricia the drive to settle things with me. I warn you though. Next you shall meet one with the right heart, but dim of wit. And there is an ancient evil in this city, hiding within plain sight. Don't let her beauty fool you." Marie said with a half smile on her face.

Grace turned her head when Squigly called to her, when she turned back to face Marie, she was gone! Grace decided that she did need some time, everyone thought getting to see the big comeback of the legendary fighter Beowulf would be awesome.

To be continued...

 **Does Marie still have some good inside?**

 **Will Grace ever figure who the 'True' Villains of this game world?**

 **Will Marie be saved and will Grace be able to somehow complete her omission mission?**

 **Should I do more bridge stories like this when this story is over?**

 **More coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Hear the howl of the Beowulf!

Beowulf is an old wrestler, he took on the powerful Gigan known only as Grendel!

Grendel and his mother Hag were feared, but after this victory things would be sad for him. At the height of his career he couldn't find anymore work, and even tried acting with a girl named Annie and he played the Big Bad Wolf when that happened. He was popular among the Anti-Skullgirls, and wrestling fans. However the sad truth was that he retired for years, he lost count and was washed up. Another sad fact, was that Grendel was used and drugged and Beowulf didn't know.

After years went by, he eventually came out of retirement and was ready for his big comeback. "Are you much of a wrestling fan?" Nadia asked Grace.

"Well I don't watch it that much but I LOVE fighting games so I hope that counts" Grace replied.

"Not sure what a fighting game is purr-say. But I'm sure you'll enjoy Beowulf. I was a kitten when he had his glory days." Nadia said.

"Awesome, I'll do my best to explain what that is when we're not try to save this city from the Skullgirl." Grace smiled.

I just wonder who that ancient is that she referred to she thought, puzzlingly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May we proudly present the return of Beowulf!" An announcer said over a microphone.

"Oh yeah! I'm back my people!" Beowulf said with excitement, he had the left arm of Grendel and a folding chair as wrestling weapons.

"I'm excited to finally meet you in person." Cerebella the opponent of Beowulf said.

"Nice hat lady. I'm pleased too meet another fan." Beowulf said.

"I'll do my best too impress you in our match." Cerebella said with a bow, Vice Versa her living weapon hat used an arm in the bow.

"I know its not nice to hit a woman. So for you I'll make sure too go easy and too not hit that pretty clown face of yours." Beowulf said with a smile.

Soon everyone watched as Beowulf fought Cerebella in the ring. Nadia knew that with Cerebella around, it was time for her trenchcoat. The crowd cheered when Beowulf won.

"That was really cool! I should watch wrestling more often!" Grace exclaimed.

"That was a scratching good time. Especially since I saw the hungry wolf put ape arms in her place. Better make like a mouse and scram since the cats are here." Nadia said to Grace, before vanishing with the crowd.

Filia saw Peacock in the audience. Grace and her friends who were truly into Beowulf's wrestling decided to get autographs. They kept an eye out for Cerebella and other Medici Mafia goons before making their advances. Beowulf was glad too have plenty of fan girls. "So what do they call you little Missy?" Beowulf asked Grace.

"I'm Grace. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Beowulf" she smiled.

"Thanks kid. Always glad too make someone's dream come true. I have a feeling you're a new fan, which is cool. Because it means a new generation can admire my sweet skills." He said as a girl with green hair and seemingly one eye walked towards Grace and Beowulf. She looked about 7 or 10 years old.

"Yes I'm a new fan." Grace smiled.

She turned to the young girl.

"Hello there, what's your name?" She asked the girl.

"My name is Annie. And I'm here too warn Beowulf." She said.

Beowulf and Annie talked and he couldn't believe she was the same Annie he acted with, because that was over ten years ago. She warned him that there was a bigger picture going on. He later announced his intentions of destroying the Skullgirl. Annie warned him again, she also warned him about the fact he isn't quite as strong as he was led too believe.

Beowulf ignored her warnings and invited all his fans to come to a night club. Grace was near him when he said that.

"So Grace, want a front row seat with me? It's the least I can do for a new fan girl." He was being charming.

"A night club?! Hell yeah. I was told about them a lot last year, the least I can do is go to one in a cool place like this" Grace replied.

Even though there's death and destruction everywhere and I may have to kill Marie after all she thought with a inner sigh.

Squigly and Filia didn't join up with Grace because Samson and Leviathan felt like being elsewhere. The night club was called Bastet's Den, named after an Egyptian cat goddess. The owner and star of the club was the youthful Eliza. Beowulf thought she was very attractive.

Beowulf hung out with Grace, blissfully unaware of the bigger picture. Annie found Grace, "this club has a great evil hidden within plain sight and deep within." She warned Grace before the big musical number started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we proudly present the mysterious Egyptian beauty; Eliza!" An announcer said, as Horace (an eagle/falcon type Feral) and Albus (a jackal type Feral) lifted in a royal carrying type carriage and out of it came a beautiful black haired and tan woman.

She smiled. "Welcome my people! Another night of worship for me, and I shall reward you with a song." Eliza said as everyone cheered. Grace felt a mix of some desire too follow Eliza as she sang, as well as dread. This was pretty much Eliza's song.

"Bastet has brought you all here tonight. Too see the beautiful goddess you all want.

Eliza! That's my name, call me and I shall grace you with my beauty.

You're absolutely stunned by my charms. Speechless of what to say as I walk down the runway.

I can't tell you how much I love being worshiped like a goddess in the night.

I can feel that lustful fire burn deep within, as you call me out from my den!

Seeing you all willingly follow your goddess. And donating your blood for her beauty is lovely. Come on call out my name!

Eliza! You know I'll come and enjoy a good time in the night. But only because I love seeing mortal worshipers call out my name. I am your goddess!"

People just cheered in the night. Beowulf howled, he sat in his portable folding chair as he enjoyed the performance. "What a wonderful show!" He cheered.

"Thank you everyone. I'm glad to perform after another successful blood donation drive. You have no idea how much it means to me too see people willingly give blood." Eliza said before her two Feral guards escorted her away.

"Say Grace! Think we should go meet that sexy woman?!" Beowulf asked, he was partially drunk from partying.

"I'll follow her quietly " Grace replied.

As Grace followed she saw Eliza and her bodyguards talking with Vitale and Lorenzo Medici as well as Cerebella. Beowulf got lost looking for Eliza. Grace overheard some disturbing things about Eliza.

According to the Medicis, she was stealing the blood in her donation drives for herself. They had evidence that suggested she was using it to stay young. They were blackmailing her into helping them get the Life Gem and Lorenzo's missing granddaughter Filia.

Eliza agreed and ordered her bodyguards Horace and Albus too ready her limo and had them escort Cerebella to it. She then waited to be alone.

"I know you're there. I can smell your virgin blood." Eliza said with an evil confident grin. She waited for Grace to make a move.

If I make a move, she could steal my blood but if I don't attack she could keep deceiving these people Grace thought.

So Grace used her purple energy to make a light beam fall near her to scare her away.

Eliza dodged the attack easily. She did so in a way that baffled Grace. Eliza somehow launched her skeleton which then pulled in her body after it turned into a pool of blood. Eliza brought her body back together, she then launched blood from her arm towards Grace. Forming a red arm that tried getting the heroic gal. "I can tell you attacking me was a huge mistake!" She roared.

"Aye carmba! BEOWULF!" Grace cried at the top of her voice as she dodged Eliza's attacks.

Beowulf was wondering what was going on. "Whoa! What's going on?" He said as he saw what was going on.

Eliza turned and revealed her teeth for a moment. "Must I be plagued by mortal fools?" She said as she swatted Beowulf aside.

"That was quite a punch. I didn't think you were a fighter Eliza." Beowulf said, he was still partially drunk but was able too fight.

"There is much mere mortals don't know about me." She got into a fight with Beowulf. The fight lasted one and a half minutes but Beowulf with slight assistance from Grace, won the fight. "This is humiliation! Defeated by mere mortals on two against two." Eliza said, which made Grace wonder what she meant.

"Who do you work for, Eliza?" Grace asked.

Unless the skeleton is her partner and she knows who the Trinity is! Grace realised in shock.

Eliza chuckled in destain towards Grace. "I serve no one! Mortals serve me!" She said firmly. "Though I have a very close partner who keeps me young. In fact we're so close, its debatable who's talking." She said as her face looked like it was cracking open. "You know what they say about beauty being skin deep." She said as her head slit top, revealing a skeleton like parasite!

This parasite was cat like, she had a wicked grin and glared at Grace. "I am Sekhmet. I'm a goddess in every right. I killed Queen Lamia and her daughters when their physical presence was in the world, which proved my godhood! We parasites are the true rulers of mortals. Though I've wondered where Queen Lamia's shadow crawled too." She said with a mater of fact tone in her voice.

"Queen Lamia? Are they one of the trinity members? Maybe you can track them?" Grace asked.

Then she sighed.

"If you help us find the trinity members, I'll try to find a way to help you and the parasites make peace with everyone so there's no more prejudice for them or you. There's doesn't need to be anymore bloodshed. Please, I know you're technically a villian but you can help us put an end to this war" Grace added.

Sekhmet just laughed at Grace. "Bloodshed is exactly what I desire you foolish mortal. All humans are my cattle. When the time is right I'll claim my place as ruler of this pathetic world. And yet your blood seems unique. I learn all secrets from blood." She said as she turned Eliza's body into urns while walking. "As for Queen Lamia, you could say that. Mother is what many call her. She had a good run until I cut her down and drained her blood so long ago." Sekhmet said with pride. She then put Eliza's body back on.

Eliza grinned. "Alright, let's leave this crazy place." Beowulf said as he got Grace.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Eliza shouted as she launched blood shaped like snakes. But then the snakes were cut. "What?!" She shouted.

Annie was the one who cut the blood serpents. "We must leave!" Annie said to Grace and Beowulf.

"You! How dare you interfere again!" Eliza shouted as the trio escaped.

Later at a safe place, Beowulf panted. "Alright... I saw some crazy stuff while being drunk..." He said to the girls.

"That lady could control blood and uses it to keep herself young is there any police we can report to?" Grace asked.

"I'm sorry I tried to negotiate with a crazy person but I now know there's someone called 'Mother' out there" she added.

"Like I said... I got drunk bad." Beowulf couldn't believe what happened.

Annie grabbed his hands. "That woman has a god complex unlike anyone else. And that was all real." She said as her seemingly only good eye looked Beowulf in his eyes.

Beowulf then realized it was real and that the girl Annie was the same child actress he worked with and saw as a sister. "Oh my! You are the same Annie! But how?!" He couldn't believe it yet he believed it.

Annie looked at the two. "I'm sorry if I've ignored you Grace. I'll try explaining everything too you two, and I think some old friends can help me explain as well." She said as Squigly, Leviathan, Filia and Samson showed up.

"Are you alright Grace?" Squigly asked.

Beowulf realized Squigly was undead. "Oh wow! This girl is undead!" He said.

"Yes, Squigly. I'm fine just a bit traumatized after that blood-related encounter." Grace replied.

She turned to Annie.

"Do you know who this 'Mother' is and how Eliza knew them? She said her parasite killed this Queen Lamia and her children. I don't know why I thought I could reason with her" she sighed as she felt guilty.

Squigly comforted Grace.

Samson and Leviathan looked at each other, then to Annie and her living weapon shaped like a bunny doll. Annie then began too explain best she could, after she stood up to face everyone.

"I'll explain best I can. My friends can help fill in the blanks." She said as they made sure they were safe.

"A very long time ago, a woman loved her little girl very much. She loved her so much that she couldn't bare the thought of seeing her daughter grow up. So the woman did the unthinkable and found the Skull Heart, and wished that her daughter would be a child for all eternity no matter what. That woman was my mother." Annie explained.

"Wait... You're telling us you're like ancient next too me? How old are you." Beowulf said in minor disbelief.

"Long enough to know the horrors of the Skull Heart and Skullgirls." She answered vaguely. She then continued after her parasite friends nodded to her to continue. "As for the trinity. Their names are Queen Lamia, who's often regarded as Mother in worship of her. Aeon the matron of time. And Venus Lovelace the matron of space. They once lived alongside mankind but made it clear that their true forms transcend anything in our world, and what was encountered was merely for physical interaction. But then Sekhmet and her host whom you know as Eliza felt that she was the one true goddess. She overpowered and destroyed the bodies of the trinity, but not before the shadow of Queen Lamia crawled away swearing vengeance. The shadow of Queen Lamia could take any form including the Queen's, she was her Double if you may." Annie explained as she recalled the stories her mother told her.

Leviathan then began explaining more. "Long ago this Eliza as she calls herself was known as Neferu. The bond between her and Sekhmet is unlike that of anyone else in our races. But ultimately her actions against the trinity, as well as great massacre of many innocent people are exactly the reasons why we parasites are no longer regarded as Theons. Neferu's god complex is unlike that of any mortal, and if not for Sekhmet's blood abilities. Neferu would have died out thousands of years ago. The atrocities she committed upon humanity are unforgivable." Leviathan explained, it was clear he hoped he'd never hear from or of Sekhmet again.

Samson was quiet with anger. "I can never forgive that sack of bones. Because of her... I lost Delilah!" Samson clearly had a personal grudge.

Beowulf was in disbelief. "Whoa! This is literally battle of the goddesses stuff... How can a guy who fought only two strong Gigan possibly compete with that?" He said.

Annie looked at him with concern. "Grendel was drugged and thus weakened. He and Hag were both victims of the media from the prewar times. You're skilled... But I think it's best if you let us deal with this." Annie said as Squigly and Filia thought over what they learned.

Beowulf however had other plans. "No way! I'm going too take on this Skullgirl! I don't mind tag teaming at all. Look out world, because Beowulf is back with a new posse!" Beowulf shouted with excitement.

After everyone calmed down a bit, Squigly said. "Princess Parasoul formerly invited us and our friends and allies too the castle. All in preparation for the final move." She politely said, though Grace was a bit shaken from everything she absorbed regarding the information on her questions.

"Thank you for explaining that. I'm just glad I never gave her my name or she'd know who to look for" Grace stated.

"Oh just so you know I'm not as naive as you think, I just give too many people a chance unless they don't deserve it. I've never been to a castle before so let's go" Grace perked up at the end of the sentence.

Soon everyone made it to the castle. But before Grace entered, Marie appeared to her.

"Now you've met the hero and the villain. Within a while you'll all face me and my subordinates." Marie said in a neutral tone.

"You mean Valentine?" Grace asked while hearing the eerie castle that never was music in the background.

Marie thought she heard music for a moment. "She is but one of them. The other is but a horrific shadow of the past. You'll meet her before this is over." Marie said.

"Shadow? Like a double? I'm worried they maybe try to take you out like say the people you may work for" Grace noted.

"So you've learned more about the trinity. I choose to shut out their voices for my vengeance. We'll meet again." Marie said as she vanished into darkness with her eyes glowing red.

 _To be continued very soon..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Parasoul's Castle

Later on Grace checked in with everyone else. They relaxed by themselves for a day. But the following day Grace thought it would be a good idea for them too all bound with each other. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Grace." Squigly said.

"Did you have anything in mind?" Parasoul asked.

"Sister!" A little pink haired girl with a Living Weapon said as she came out of the blue.

"That's your sister? We could do sparing and a make a pizza together?" Grace suggested.

Who's this girl?" Umbrella asked her sister.

"This is Grace. An alley of the kingdom." Parasoul said.

Umbrella looked at them both, she looked at Grace's chest and then at her sister's chest. "You've got a bigger chest. And I bet a softer one." Umbrella said as she poked her sister in the chest.

Parasoul was annoyed at the humiliation.

"Why don't you two make a pizza? We can train later." Parasoul said to her little sister. Umbrella was about seven years old.

"Hello Umbrella. You can call me Grace" Grace smiled.

"You have a very unique name" she added.

"Of course I have a unique name. I'm a princess after all." Umbrella said, she then grabbed Grace by her right hand. "Can you get me ice cream?" She asked in an adorable manner.

"Sure, do you know where it is?" Grace asked, sheepishly.

"At an ice cream store or the kitchen." Umbrella said.

"Ok, I'll go check the kitchen ok?" Grace said as she smiled and went off to get her ice cream.

Umbrella followed Grace into the royal kitchen. They soon found the tasty ice cream.

"Mmm... Delicious!" Umbrella said as she got ice cream.

"Good day Grace and Umbrella." Robo-Fortune said as she was cooking food.

"Hello, would should we call you?" Grace asked.

"I am Robo-Fortune. Kim Grace, you saved me from being scrap beep boop meow. I'm adding cooking to my list. Fourth wall break, you said would should." Robo-Fortune said as she broke the fourth wall.

"Okay... Creepy kitty robot is new." Umbrella said as she ate ice cream.

Robo-Fortune was very good in her generic cooking. "I feel joy. Grace... You are my master now. Am I doing well? And personal inquiry, what are friends?"

"How do I explain this... Friends are people you get to know and hang out with who are not biologically related to you. You have fun with them like make pizza, watch movies, do shopping together or eat out at a restaurant together."Grace explained.

"Do you wish to be our friend, Robo-Fortune?" She added.

"You don't have to be just a master?" Robo-Fortune asked.

"There's more to life than just master. I can show you" Grace smiled.

"I am interested. Please show me." Robo-Fortune said.

So Grace proceed to show the young robot the different forms of kindness and other good aspects of human life.

Robo-Fortune was of course young because she was made days ago. She came to consider Grace and the others friends, even if the others didn't think so.

Grace was making sure everyone would be ready for tonight's party which she planned.

"This is going to be the best thing you've ever experienced!" Grace exclaimed.

"We must not forget our mission though to look out for the bodyguards of the Skullgirl" Beowulf stated.

Robo-Fortune scanned the castle. "No sign of any trouble." She stated.

Ms. Fortune, Filia and Squigly showed up. "What's going on here?" Nadia asked.

"We're throwing a party. I helped organize it with everyone" Grace explained.

"And Robot-Fortune is helping. I'm teaching her the morals of life" She added.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. Can we help?" Squigly said in regards too the party idea.

Nadia was still uneasy around the robot. "As long as that thing doesn't go after anyone that's fine by me." She said in regards to the comment on Robo-Fortune.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't so let's have some fun!" Grace cried.

Nadia nodded as Robo-Fortune worked hard. "I obey master Grace." The robot said.

"Well obey is such a strong term" Grace stated in embarrassment with a nervous expression.

"Then would the word comply be better?" Robo-Fortune asked.

As that went on, Filia, Squigly and their parasites were helping get things ready. Filia tried on hats during the preparation but Samson ate a couple of them.

As that went on, everyone was debating on music, dancing and singing for the party. Some people in the group were willing to perform, Squigly and Leviathan actually asked if they could perform. Big Band was willing to get music ready.

Peacock wanted a bunch of classic cartoons played, she was amazed at the royal collection of film wheels with cartoons and they were among the few things she was gentle with.

Robo-Fortune broke the fourth wall again. "That is a large wall of typing before getting a response." She pulled on her tail like she was one of those toys were you pull a string and the toy talks.

"I am feeling a warm feeling having you around Grace." The robot said to Grace.

"I think that's the feeling of mutual love for a friend" Grace guessed.

The song 'Can't stop the feeling' played in the background for the party.

Robo-Fortune was happy. "Initiating purring program. Purr." She said happily.

Soon everything was in order and everyone came. Grace could see Beowulf and Peacock talking about stuff, Grace could check on them.

"Are you two ok? I feel like I'm being watched by the shadows outside" Grace stated, worriedly.

"My fan... I mean Peacock here was telling me about my wrestling moves she likes from back in the day." Beowulf said happily.

Peacock put an arm around Grace.

"Relax and don't worry about the outside. I mean you are friends with a bunch of thieves, psychos, outcasts, living weapons, cyborgs, robots, princesses, soldiers and parasites. If anyone should be worried, it should be the villains and idiots who wanna mess with us." Peacock said in a cheerful cartoon manner.

"Yeah! Besides we can smack anyone dumb enough too come after us." Andy said as he appeared out of thin air.

"I guess you're right" Grace replied as she and everyone else tried to enjoy the party.

"Wait, who's the pycho here?!" She cried.

Fukua was nearby as usual.

"What's your status?" A voice asked her.

"The heroes are having a party. I'll get Valentine and Double to ambush them" she replied into her earpiece.

"Make sure she gets the skull heart. I want her dead for what she did to me" Nick Wizard's voice stated.

"Yes, sir" Fukua said as she contacted the skull girl's protectors to ambush the palace.

However as Fukua tried, she got sucked into a mirror and was searching for a way out. It was clear that something didn't want Nick and the only non-canon Skullgirls character too interfere.

Peacock then slyly grinned as she lifted her top hat. "Why I am of course. I mean you've seen what I can do, and have been through. A normal person couldn't possibly not be insane after all that. But I have my morals. And who knows if anyone else is a psycho here." Peacock said. She played a game with Grace and Beowulf.

Later on Grace went to check on Robo-Fortune and Big Band.

"Beep boop meow. You have some very powerful musical and instrumental based cybernetics." Robo-Fortune said as she acted like a cat by scratching on a scratch post.

"You've got that right. Though I wonder why Brain Drain gave you a built in piano type instrument." Big Band said.

"He wanted me to be expressive in my actions. That is why I say jump when I jump." Robo-Fortune said.

"I guess even he had a sense of humor?" He said as he turned to Grace. "How are ya doin' girl?"

"I'm ok just worried we might run in it a few unexpected surprises" Grace replied.

"My scanners don't detect anything." Robo-Fortune said.

"We still all need to be alert anything could happen at this party" Grace stated.

"That is for robots like meow to worry about." Robo-Fortune said.

"Time too kick back and relax." Big Band said as he played jazz.

Nadia was with Parasoul, Minette and Umbrella. Grace decided to check on them. "And I call this trick the 360 hairball!" Nadia said as she spun her head.

"Awesome!" Umbrella said.

"That is cool. Have you tried the food yet?" Grace asked.

The girls looked at Grace. "Yes actually. Minette here was serving us." Nadia said as she put her head back on.

"What can I say, I'm use too serving food." Minette said.

"Yup, and that warm sticky rice with coconut ice cream is good." Umbrella said.

"I must confess. I assumed all people broke the law because they were evil or around evil things. But after getting to know Ms. Fortune, I now see that there's more than black and white in the world. There's also grey... And that grey is in a lot of shades." Parasoul said.

"Ah shucks. I feel so moved by you that I think I might burst into pieces." Nadia jokingly said.

"Jokes are one thing... I'll hardly understand." Parasoul said as she tapped her foot. "What do you think about the world being in shades of grey? As far as moral and ethics and right and wrong go?" Parasoul asked Grace.

"Well this world being full of grey morals makes it even harder to know who the true villains behind the skull heart and what affected this city but I'm glad I met all of you.

You'll helped me understand that's more that just light and dark, good and evil like with one of my distant friends called Riku. It sort of reminds me of a world where Humans and humanoid robots live together but when those robots known as 'Synths' gain conscious it's like they're being discriminated and there's no clear villain.

I just have this suspicion that Nick Wizard, this evil wizard I helped put behind bars somehow knew about this place before I did but I know you probably have no idea who Nick Wizard is so I'll explain what I can " Grace replied.

"I hope you understand those things. As for this wizard, I have no knowledge of such a guy." Parasoul said.

"You might wanna check on the parasite kids." Nadia suggested.

Grace would later check on Filia, Squigly and Painwheel. Painwheel was cutting up food.

"Are you guys ok?" Grace asked.

"Oh hey girl friend! Just trying too see what all my blades can cut when it comes to food." Painwheel said as she enjoyed a sliced apple.

"This kid's fake parasite may not be talkative. But it surely cuts things up nicely." Samson said as he chewed up food.

"Samson you already ate like fourteen hats today." Filia said.

"What can I say kid. I like food." Samson said with a blush.

"Because of my stitched mouth and undead nature. I can't really eat anything." Squigly said.

"I am sorry that you can't enjoy the cake milady. I shall refrain from such actions for you sake." Leviathan said.

"You don't need to do that Leviathan. Besides in way you're like a mouth for both of us." Squigly said.

"I'll consider that milady. I have too say though I didn't expect for Samson too become humble again." Leviathan said.

"We have Grace too thank for that." Squigly said as she smiled at Grace.

"Aw guys you're making me blush!" Grace exclaimed in embarrassment playfully.

"I'm just glad I could help unite everyone. I'll find a way to help you Squigly, somehow" She added.

"Thank you Grace. You are my first friend since my return." Squigly said.

"And mine as well." Leviathan said.

"You're welcome guys. So what other good is there? I might try some too" Grace replied.

"There's all kinds of meats. Lamb is sweet." Samson said.

"Is there chicken?" Grace asked as her eyes lit up with excitement.

Plenty of chicken." Leviathan said.

"Yu-Wan is quite a chef. He helped the royal chefs cook up a feast." Filia explained.

"He made some of the finest food for the Contiello family. I'm glad he is still great at cooking." Squigly said.

"Awesome. Is the table over there?" Grace asked as she pointed to the right.

"Yes." They said as they escorted her.

"Awesome, it's chow time!" Grace cried.

Everyone enjoyed a great dinner. As the party went on the people brought together bounded. Finding common ground and starting friendships or strengthening old ones. Umbrella wanted to play games with Grace and Parasoul.

"So what games do you have here? Board games or video games?" Grace asked.

"What's a video game?" Umbrella asked.

"If you mean a game show then I'm your girl." Peacock said as she came out of a cartoon black hole in the ground and appeared in front of the two.

"I can paint the two red with my skills. And now watch as I set up a game." She said as she set up their world's equivalent of Monopoly.

Robo-Fortune wanted to play, but Peacock summoned her weapon buddies.

"Squak every space is taken." Avery said. Peacock stuck her tongue out at the robot.

"Dramatic paws. I shall do something else. I desire cheeseburger." The robot said cutely.

Ms. Fortune walked by. "A puddy tat!?" She acted surprised.

"Hey kids, how are you all doing?" She asked.

"Good, I'm trying to explain what a video game is" Grace replied.

"Yeah and I had some good cheeseburgers." Ms Fortune added.

"Do you wanna play?" Peacock asked as she made a weapon buddy vanish.

"Yeah" Nadia replied.

"I'll go get the cheeseburgers" Grace stated as she ran off.

Everyone enjoyed the game, there were rotations in people who played with Grace. After Nadia enjoyed her cheeseburgers she and Grace watched Beowulf and Robo-Fortune shooting empty bottles.

"How do you always hit?" Beowulf asked.

"I am a robot. I have the best targeting." She said.

"What gave any of you the idea to shoot bottles in my castle without me?" Parasoul asked.

"Wait you're using your guns?!" Grace cried.

"I am a robot. I have lasers for guns." Robo-Fortune said.

Peacock smirked. "I've got a classic cartoon like gun. I use it in fights." She said.

Parasoul brought out her living weapon. "I'm a good shot with my Living Weapon or a regular gun." She stated.

"Hey Big Band, come and play shoot the bottles with us." Peacock said as she fired three shots without looking and hit the bottles.

"Alright, though my weapons are big." He said as he used a trumpet as a weapon and shot a bottle.

"You worked hard getting the time to relax." Peacock said.

"Considerin' I worked on getting a defensive fort set up for you and your friends. You're right there kid." Big Band said as they shot more bottles.

Grace decided too check on the others, she saw Painwheel and Squigly writing something. "Oh hey there Grace! Girl we like need your help." Painwheel said.

"We're thinking up a song." Squigly said.

"Cool, can I help? I could write down the lyrics for you?" Grace asked.

"I don't mind." Squigly said.

"So what have you got so far?" Grace asked, eagerly.

"This." Squigly shyly said.

Grace read it and saw that it was a masterpiece expressing Squigly and Leviathan's feelings toward their friends.

"Personally I think that its nice." Painwheel said, as Grace read.

"It's really nice. Do you want to sing it with everyone?" Grace asked, curiously.

"Leviathan and I were going to perform. Back in the day I used to sing for my family and friends." She said.

"We'd like it as the finale after everyone else has enjoyed singing." Leviathan said, he was thinking that he and Squigly needed some more practice.

"You know if both my parasoul could sing that would be interesting. But their silent." Painwheel said as she extended one of her spikes which her second artificial parasite allowed her to do.

"Cool so good luck guys" Grace smiled.

"Thank you Grace. We hope you sing." Squigly said with a smile.

"That would be nice. Leviathan and I are going too check on Parasoul." Squigly said as she gestured that Grace could come.

"I'll come too" Grace said.

"Hey Parasoul. Any news on the Skullgirl and Valatine?" Grace asked.

"I've had the Black Egrets listening in on police reports and other reports. We haven't found anything yet. Molly thinks it could be the calm before the storm." Parasoul said with deep concerns.

Squigly sat on a stool next to Parasoul. "I understand your concern. I must say you've truly grown from that little girl I befriended fourteen years ago." Squigly said.

Parasoul had a small smile. "I never expected too meet you or Leviathan again. And having so many people here has been... Comforting." Parasoul said. She and the others were on the upper floor watching everyone else have fun.

"I'm glad too have so many friends since I came back to life almost a week ago. I truly enjoy the time spent with you all." Squigly said with a grin.

"I'm proud for milady, she has surely found good companions in this time. I never expected Samson and Filia too become our friends when first we met." Leviathan said.

"I don't things would've gone as good as they have if not for Grace." Squigly said, as she looked at Grace.

"I think you're right. She's rallied so many and befriended us all to some extent." Parasoul said.

"Grace. Will you remember us when you leave for your realm?" Squigly asked.

"Yes, I will remember you when I go on future adventures and I'll make sure I visit when I can" Grace pinkie-promised.

Calm before the storm, they must be planning an assault on the city she thought.

After a while everyone got ready for singing. Peacock made a song that to Grace sounded a lot like many cartoons. Big Band and Robo-Fortune played music throughout the signing. Ms. Fortune sang a song about how she missed the Fish Bone Gang. Painwheel, Filia and Samson had a short song that sounded like it was last minute in its creation.

Grace was now up. "You can do it Grace." Her friends encouraged.

"I'm going to sing a song with two of my pals, come on up guys" Grace announced.

"Are you sure?" Her friends asked.

"It will be fun plus I need company to be able to sing in front of everyone " Grace replied while covering the mic.

"We can be backup vocals." Leviathan said as they got ready for Grace's song.

"Ok" Grace replied.

"I used to think I would travel this place,  
Without a guide but by chance I found you,  
You gave me strength and hope for the grey morals.  
Could this have been fate?

It's friendship, long and everlasting,  
Friendship, it's just so fantastic  
Maybe after this journey we'll meet again in a  
Pla-ce, called Destiny islands.  
I'm so glad I met you!

Even though this place can be so gloomy (Ooo x5) you always try to make me smile,  
I understand that parasites are lovely and not all living dead are scary zombies(you're great Squiggly!)  
This place will take sometime to heal but when we work together, we can make a meal!(like thanksgiving!)

It's friendship, long and everlasting,  
Friendship, it's just so fantastic  
Maybe after this journey we'll meet again in a  
Pla-ce, called Destiny islands.  
I'm so glad I met you!

I promise come back again in the future,  
Who knows we might all be grown up then?  
Maybe you can meet my other friends when the time is right?  
You have such cool abilities,  
Sometime I fangirl at everyone's moves!

It's friendship, long and everlasting,  
Friendship, it's just so fantastic  
Maybe after this journey we'll meet again in a  
Pla-ce, called Destiny islands.  
I'm so glad I met you!

I'm so glad I met you and helped you form a sweet team too!" Grace sang with Leviathan and Squigly as back up.

Everyone cheered when they'd finished.

"That was purrfect." Nadia said. Everyone was happy, and soon Squigly and Leviathan's song was next.

And so it began. "We welcome you all here tonight.

Thank you for your friendship and the memories of our lives. We know that soon we'll go to sleep. Seven years can feel like only a blink of an eye when you sleep.

But don't worry about us. Live your lives and soon we'll meet again in seven years.

We love those who have helped us feel alive. So please live your lives for us. And we'll be back in seven years.

A princess, parasites, ferals, dreagonians, cyborgs, robots and a zombie. Who'd have thought there could be such various kinds of friends?

Oooohoooohoooh. (Oooohooohooooh)

Oooooooohooooohooohooohoooh (Ooooooohooooohooohooohoooh)

Though we'll be leaving for seven years. Please live your lives for us!" That was Squigly and Leviathan's song. It was clearly their way of thanking everyone and asking them to live on after the Skull Heart is destroyed.

"Go Squigly!" Grace cried.

Everyone cheered. After much good fun, there was rest. Everyone had nice rooms too sleep in. Grace was haunted by a nightmare. "You know this'll end badly. You'll lose them all. Only one can remain." The voice said as it was making Grace uncomfortable.

Filia had a nightmare of a dark skinned and green haired girl who looked just like her.

She had a nightmare that the girl calling herself Fukua defeated everyone and then claimed Filia's place.

"No! Oh... It was only a nightmare." Filia said as she used the bathroom and washed her face.

Filia then saw that girl in the mirror, and feared she was going to be attacked but blinked and the girl was gone.

Grace would wake up early in the morning before anyone else.

"How am I going to help this world be rid of the Skullheart without any casualties?" Grace wondered to herself.

She remembered what everyone else was like last night. That happiness was so energetic and big. Later the others came up, they had a can do outlook on everything, and were planning to move out after noon had passed. Or a report on the Skullgirl came in.

Grace would ultimately leave on her own in order too clear her head. "You are brave Grace. But you need some help." Said a teenager dressed like a cowboy. He explained that his name is simply Lone Star.

He was hired from someone short in a black hood to help her. He had two living weapons which were guns called Quick and Draw. As they traveled Grace had a feeling that it was Mickey or Green who hired Lone Star.

As they walked the streets of New Meridian, Grace was regaining confidence. However they would get separated and Grace would be fooled into thinking Marie killed Lone Star.

"Your time is up Grace. Now I must know, even though you want to be my friend. Can you accept that I'll kill the others without remorse?" Marie said while they were on top of a building.

"I know there is good in you, remember Carol? I can't keep doing this. I remember a girl with pink hair with a similar tragic backstory like you, a voice in her head made her kill her friend's family in front of her as she had been teased almost all her life. She got captured and over time managed to escape but got hit in the head which made her get a naive second personality. Her name was Lucy. Even though she felt remorse for killing those people and the victim managed to forgive her, she still sacrificed herself. Why am I telling you this? It's because I believe that deep down the old you is in there and even if you're in a position to kill me you won't be able to. I think you DO feel remorse still. Just please don't kill my friends" Grace pleaded.

Marie turned and left Grace without saying a word. Grace was on the ground crying. Then a kind nun said. "Are you lost child?" The nun's eyes were closed as she smiled.

"I'm fine. How do I get down? I seriously hate height and I can't remember why I agreed to come up here" Grace asked while feeling terrified.

The nun looked toward Grace. "Follow Sister Agatha." She said as she guided them down to the ground. "Come with me to the Grand Cathedral child. There you'll find all the answers to your questions. You can repent any corruption in your heart, for the Trinity forgive the lost." Sister Agatha said. Grace felt compelled to follow her.

What am I getting myself in to? She thought as she followed the nun.

 _To be continued next time..._

 **Next time will be the last chapter.  
**

 **I wish these guys could get a happy ending but even the game doesn't grant them that privilege.**

 **Grab a mountain of tissues folks, this one will be tough!**

 **Oh and one more thing: Should I do something Overwatch-related?**

 **Anyway see you next time!;)**

 **Universal Knight Grace, Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Bloody Marie's Last Stand

Grace followed the seemingly harmless nun known only as Sister Agatha, all the way to the Grand Cathedral. There was pipe organ music playing in the background, and Grace was stunned at the twisted image of the statue of Queen Lamia. "Behold one of the finest statues of our savior Queen Lamia." The nun said as she gestured at the statue.

The statue looked like it was marble, the image looked like a woman with half a skeletal face and a shifting body. There was a familiar look that Grace felt just by looking at it.

Grace felt chills go down her spine as she looked around.

Ah crud! The trinity? Lamia? OMG I've found who's behind the skull heart! She thought in realisation.

Sister Agatha kept her hands together as she walked. "Behold in the stain glass windows the images of the Divine Trinity. In the center is Mother Queen Lamia. To her right is Venus Lovelace, the goddess who controls space with her Theon named Abandon. And to Mother's right is the quiet goddess Aeon, she controls time with her Theon named Khronos." She said as Grace noticed some slight similarities between Sister Agatha and the sisters, especially Aeon.

Grace remembered that Theon was the real name of the parasite race. Leviathan told her after the frightful encounter with Eliza. Grace noticed that the nun never once opened her eyes. "Come with me child. Someone wants to meet you. She's an orphan I took into the Grand Cathedral, she's the chosen one of the Trinity." Sister Agatha said, as she guided Grace to an area near the pipe organ. The pipe organ stopped.

"Excuse me Mam? Why do you never open your eyes?" Grace asked, cautiously.

"I see with faith child, not mortal eyes." She said as they entered a room where they heard a piano being played in the dark. Grace saw a familiar smokey blue coming from the other side of the piano. The piano was red with gold rings on the legs. A skeleton arm was used to prop open the top.

Grace could feel her heart racing as she had a feeling of who was playing. Yet the piano music had an unusual calming vibe to it, (it was the Pick of the Litter music from the character selection screen being played) and the nun stopped. Grace saw that the black piano keys resembled skeleton fingers, and she saw a small familiar hand as she finally saw that it was Marie.

Marie looked her usual neutral expressionless self as she played. Grace finally saw the Skull Heart dug into Marie's back and releasing smoke with each beat of the heart. The nun had a sinister grin on her face as Grace noticed most of Marie's spine was replaced with the Skull Heart and the rip bones were attached to it. Marie had a small smile as she played. "Care to play with me?" Marie offered.

"I don't know how to play but you're really good. Um can you teach me to play a piano please?" Grace replied, politely.

"Sure." Marie said as she used her powers to pull over another chair. They both played piano. "I saw Patricia in person. She was baffled by the fact I'm the Skullgirl." Marie was short next to Grace, so she had to look up.

"I can offer you sanctuary. You are after all the only person who hasn't wanted to kill me in spite of my actions. And you no doubt question what Double is and why Valentine betrayed you all." Marie said as she kept her eyes close. Even with Grace playing, she didn't miss a key.

"Yes I am wondering that. How did you know?" Grace whispered as she followed Marie's example on the piano.

Marie opened her eyes but didn't look at Grace. "Double, or Sister Agatha is the servant shadow of the Divine Trinity." She said, she then whispered. "I suspect she wants to kill me for resisting the will of the Trinity." The nun looked towards them as they played. "As for Valentine. I forced her to join me or die. I killed the other three members of Last Hope. She took soesoem of their items to remember them by." She calmly explained as she and Grace were matching the harmony of the piano.

"I was the most mature of the orphans in the old orphanage that Patricia and I grew up in. Our parents were lost because of the last Skullgirl seven years ago. We were more than friends, we were sisters. I read the others stories to sleep, I cleaned, I played piano, I was considered mature for my age. But then Lorenzo Medici and his gang came at the orphanage. I don't know how many died, but I remember seeing Patricia's eyes pushed in and she was blinded bloodily. I shall have my revenge on the evil that is the Medici family. I'm surprised the last heir of the Contiello family and the youngest heir of the Medici family are friends." Marie said as they played.

She then let Grace play without her, Marie then decided to ask a question.

"Are you willing too die with them in order to stop me? Or die with me in the aftermath of my reign?" Marie bluntly asked.

"As a knight I have to stop you but I really wish there was another way to fix this. I really don't want to kill you. You seem like a nice person underneath all that skull heart stuff. Will you at least let me protect you from the trinity before you do your thing please? At least I'd feel like I helped in some way before I have to do something I'll totally regret " Grace whispered.

Marie smiled.

"I consider you a friend. However I cannot ask for such from you. I'll give you until I finish my next piano session to leave and join the others. They're heading this way. Double, Valentine and my minions will fight. And there's a chance Eliza and her allies will arrive." Marie said as she started playing the piano again.

Grace was guided by Double in her nun disguise.

Double then decided to ask a specific question to Grace as they entered the main area of the Grand Cathedral.

"Do you wish to use your gift and learn about some of my memories?" She offered, and it was a tempting offer. For she clearly knew more on the Trinity than anyone else.

"They're not terrifying are they?" Grace asked carefully.

Marie thinks she's my friend I think I've gotten through to her. Wait what if Double's power is reading minds?! She thought in a panic.

Double kept her neutral expression. "Terrifying is a matter of prospective. Many would call the power of the goddesses terrifying. But don't be afraid my child." She said as she offered her hands.

Grace felt a mix of emotions and curiosity, she had the perfect chance to learn the truth. Grace took Double by her hands, at first nothing happened but then she knelled and unlike all of the previous memory experiences where she'd see something vital at the start and then the finish. She saw things in reverse from when they happened. She saw things at first slow but parts blurred out. She saw that Double could shape shift, and disguised herself as the bounty hunter while he was off some place so Grace could be tricked into going to the Grand Cathedral. And before that she disguised herself as Beowulf's agent and wanted to use him.

For the sake of the narrative even though Grace saw it literally like a rewinding film, we'll describe an event so it makes sense. Earlier in the memories she saw that Double helped Marie destroy Lab 8 and before that she helped destroy Last Hope.

She saw that it was Double who gave the Skull Heart to Marie after taking her in. And while disguised she gave it to both Parasoul and Squigly's mothers, it was because of her that the last three Skullgirls surfaced and that others long past did. She noticed that Double would rest for about seven years while in hibernation under the Grand Cathedral. Grace noticed flashes of people suspended, screaming, in pain and horrific sounds, in fact she realized from the start that she was in first person with Double's vision.

Grace at times heard what sounded like three or more voices talking from Double. She eventually saw Double witness Eliza when she was Nefera, murder the Divine Trinity. The physical bodies were destroyed. She went back to the point when she could see that Double was practically a hideous monster and/or demon made of ever shifting flesh with a crown on top.

Grace then learned another horrible truth that blew her mind when she saw the Divine Trinity from before Nefera. She saw that Aeon under Venus' influence and Venus herself were getting bored of Queen Lamia's plans for humanity so they used the Skull Heart as a means of ending it all for their amusement.

Grace was shaken as she let go of Double quickly.

"Are you surprised with the truth? And Marie is right, if she continues resisting I will destroy her." Double said as she had a sinister grin, when she opened her eyes they were completely glowing red.

"Please don't kill her. I beg you. Is this faith you speak of for the trinity because this cathedral represents something else where I come from. Where's Valentine and how did you create the skull heart in the first place?" The questions just kept spilling out of Grace's mouth with curiousness and trying to understand their motive for poor Marie.

"Are you a demon?!" She added in shocked.

If I end up fighting this monster please may the others get to me in time if she's more powerful than Cipher, Nick Wizard and Tyrone combined She prayed and hoped silently.

Wait, Marie warned me I had until her next piano session to reunite with my friends oh Crud! She realised.

Double spoke with what sounded like at least three voices at once, possibly more. "You foolish child. You saw things through my eyes and yet you still ask. We can't question the Trinity. Aeon has told me that as Robo-Fortune, Peacock and Painwheel fight. Painwheel will deliver the final blow. Eliza will betray that clown and end her without a doubt. Beyond that I haven't been told anything else. And hear as the music stopped." Double said with a wicked grin.

"You... Tricked me so I'd run out of time?!" Grace shouted.

Double grinned.

"You are a cleaver child. And an ideal candidate. I know exactly what to do with you." Double said as she went into her neutral pose. Grace felt her heart race. Double then looked up, opened her mouth and turned inside out.

She was the hideous and terrifying monster that the memory experience showed Grace. Grace was beyond terrified at the display, especially as she gazed at the ever shifting flesh of Double's body. "Join us!" Double said as she launched tentacles that grabbed Grace.

Grace was then pulled into the shifting flesh. Grace woke up feeling the inside of Double.

"I've captured you in my body. I'll take your form and fight with your friends." Double had a telepathic link to Grace. Grace could see everything Double saw. Double was basically like a glove of flesh that covered Grace's body like a suit in order to imprison the terrified person.

This is a horror movie this is a horror movie this is a horror movie! Grace repeatedly thought in fear as horror wasn't really her thing so this was WAY out of her comfort zone.

Double would run outside and saw everyone fighting Marie's minions. Grace could talk through Double, but couldn't warn anyone about Double.

"Marie! HELP!" Grace cried desperately.

"Let me go Double!" Grace demanded.

Now I know how Ven felt when he fought Vanitus she thought miserably.

Her cries were muffled. Double jumped into the mix disguised as Grace when everyone was destroying the minions. "Guys! The Skullgirl is getting ready to fight." Double Grace said.

"Thought you could take her on alone eh? Well the gang is all here!" Peacock said. She saw Filia, Squigly and Ms. Fortune fighting Cerebella and Eliza.

The fight was intense, and it ended with an angered Eliza calling Cerebella useless after they lost the fight and weakened. Sekhmet then grabbed Vice Versa and Cerebella, she was told the horrible truth about the Medici Mafia. Valentine watched.

"You know Cerebella, I remembered that hat belonging to my family before the Medici Mafia wiped them out. Guess I now know who stole it." She said before leaving. Sekhmet then pierced Cerebella in the heart.

"Noooooooooo!" Grace shouted through Double Grace. Cerebella collapsed after Sekhmet removed her hand. She then closed her eyes as the angry Theon and her host retreated with blood from Cerebella.

Robo-Fortune used her powerful canon to clear a path for her, Painwheel and Peacock. Double Grace, then followed them. Grace protested while confined. But could voice her opinions as she and the trio encountered Valentine.

"Well ladies. Looks like you made it, along with that android." The nurse said in a taunting manner.

I need to get out. How did Erin get out of his Titan form? By getting angry?" Grace thought.

She concentrated hard thinking about all of her friends here and back home including Natsu and Sora as she got angry.

"Eliza you're going to pay for hurting my friend! Valetine get Marie, need help fast!" Grace cried.

"I know why you're helping them but please somebody help me!" Grace cried really loudly as her eyes turned light purple and tried to blast her way out of Double.

She then remembered the summons Walt had given everyone and brought out her summon for Patch.

She managed to summon him and get through to him that she was stuck within Double.

Double muffled out the cries, and she siphoned Grace's powers when they fought Valentine. The fight was intense and it ended with Painwheel striking Valentine. "Well done Carol... I always had high hopes for you." Painwheel held out a spike after removing her blade.

"What do you mean?! You helped Brain Drain take me apart!" She shouted.

Valentine coughed. "I choose you... As a test subject because I wanted to save your life... I wanted to save your life... And until today I thought that my family was gone... I had a chance... But Eliza took it." Valentine coughed blood. "I kept items from my team... Because I wasn't strong enough for them... Please defeat the Skullgirl... Save Grace from Double... Double posses Grace... Its up to all of you..." Valentine died.

Grace cried out and Double spasmed in pain. "That's impossible! I control you!" Double shouted but Grace broke out of Double through her back. Double took on her neutral form. "You all will die." She claimed.

Big Band came into the picture. "Down town!" He said as he punched Double.

"You fool... Wait... What?! You all survived! That's impossible!" She shouted in anger.

Eliza came in. "Looks like the stage is going to fill with blood." She taunted as her henchmen guarded the entrance.

"Danger a major villain has appeared early!" Robo-Fortune said.

Just then two large orange fists punched the two henchmen. "You couldn't possibly have a show without me." A familiar clown girl said with a smirsmirk, there was a blood stain on her clothing.

"Cerebella!" Nadia said in surprise.

Valentine suddenly got up. "What! We're up..." Valentine said.

"Marie must've brought them back using the Skull Heart, like she did to me." Squigly said.

Cerebella and Valentine grinned. "We'll hold these two off. You guys get into the catacombs and end this." Valentine said with a wink to Grace.

"Thank Valetine, I promise I'll remember you" Grace smiled as she and the others went 'downstairs' to face the final boss.

Everyone heard what sounded like a heart beat. Grace explained what happened while they were catching up with her earlier. "Wait... Double is why my family died!?" Squigly said.

"It sounds like it milady." Leviathan said.

Parasoul was bent on getting things settled. "My mother got the Skull Heart because of Double... And Double is that very nun who told me the truth!" She said as everyone ran and jumped down the stairs.

Peacock seemed the most determined. "Because of her Marie is the Skullgirl!" She said as she used her cartoon running ability which looked like a Sonic run.

In the catacombs they saw skeletons and what looked like giant blue glowing blood vanes. Marie's eyes glowed blood red as she glared at everyone. "So you all have made it. I expected only a couple of you, but I guess Grace's leadership rallied you all. I'm most impressed." She said as he held her bone weapon which a vacuum cleaner with a hose.

Peacock walked fourth. "Marie, you have to stop this madness." She said.

Marie looked at Peacock, she stepped fourth and kept three giant skulls behind her. "Patricia... I'm glad to finally see you again my old friend. But I warn you to leave this place. For behold what I have done with my powers." She said as she showed the skeletons and bodies she gathered and added to her army.

Peacock was shown one in particular first. "No way... Its him!" She said as she looked at the man who took out her eyes.

"Every single crime family and gang has been suffering my wrath. The slave traders and their clients been slowly gathered. Lorenzo, Vitale, their henchmen, Black Dahlia and Filia are all that is left." Marie said. "I could offer you all to join me or leave now... Before I lose control." Marie said as everyone saw the criminals gathered up.

"Marie... You're losing control, and I was made to stop you and rip out that festering parasite in your back." Peacock said with seriousness. "Then if there's enough of you left we can all have pie." Peacock said in excitement.

"I don't like hitting girls. But seeing this stuff is bad. You may have good intentions but this isn't the right way kid. I'm sorry but your are going down in one round." Beowulf said as he got ready.

"Target acquired. preparing to destroy the Skull Heart." Robo-Fortune said.

"We've come to far to turn back. I'm not losing my family!" Ms. Fortune said with seriousness.

"I know I can't do much... But I'll fight for my friends!" Filia said fiercely. "I'm with ya all the way kid!" Samson said eagerly.

"Looks like the stage is set for the beat." Big Band said.

"For the good of my people, you're going down!" Parasoul said. "And I'm sorry this happened to you." added.

"I don't know why... But your cursed blood runs in my body... And I'm going to stop you. Valentine deserves that much for saving my life!" Painwheel shouted.

"I know Leviathan, Valentine, Cerebella and I were given a second chance. But we must destroy the Skull Heart. Its very sad things have come to this since you're Peacock's friend." Squigly said. "Tis a shame it has come to this." Leviathan said.

Marie looked at Grace. "Are you ready my friend? Can you defeat me, Eliza and Double along with your friends?" Marie said to Grace.

Marie then asked for their names, Double and Eliza asked who Valentine and Cerebella thought they were. "Who are all of you?" Marie asked. Everyone then said their names.

"Filia!"

"Cerebella!" shouted at Double and Eliza.

"Peacock!"

"Parasoul!"

"Ms. Fortune!"

"Painwheel!"

"Valentine!" Valentine shouted out her name at Double and Eliza. Eliza would shout her name soon.

"Squigly!"

"Big Band!"

"Eliza!" Eliza shouted out her name as she was in the three way battle between Cerebella, Double and Valentine.

"Beowulf!"

"Robo-Fortune!"

In the mirror dimension, Fukua was still trapped and spying on the group. "Fukua!"

Marie then closed her eyes. "You have all chosen your fates. Then so be it." She said as the entire structure shook. Then a statue of the Divine Trinity appeared and the entire area looked like it went into a pocket where the ground was bones and blood vanes colored blue appeared. Marie then opened her eyes and the images of skulls appeared in her irises. "Let's end this." She said as she readied her vacuum cleaner and her hair flowed like air blew through it. She levitated and the three massive skulls floated behind her.

Everyone stood in a fighting stance.

"Ready? Fight!" A guy cried in the background as Marie used her shadow and skeletons to protect herself in battle.

Everyone did their best to fight off the bones and damage Marie. It was hard to tell the effectiveness because of the fact she didn't flinch. "You will not win." She said to Grace specifically.

"We have to try" Grace stated with determination as she avoided the shadow and moving bones that attacked at almost every angle.

Everyone fought hard, though Beowulf was doubting himself. "Man... All these guys are the real deal. Grendel... I only defeated you because you were drugged and I was tricked into believing you were evil... You deserved a real warrior's death..." But then the spirit of Grendel told Beowulf to stop dwelling on the past, and that he should focus on the strength he truly has and fight.

Marie was being a little overwhelmed by the attacks. Her skeleton bones she had floating around were being destroyed. But she retaliated and hit everyone badly. Then Eliza, Double, Valentine and Cerebella came crashing down from the top floor. "You fools will die." Double said.

"You're tough for bags of bones." Eliza said.

Robo-Fortune then said. "If my puns don't kill you. Then I will." She said as she got serious.

"You! Because of you, my family is dead!" Squigly said.

"The Medici would've betrayed the Contiello sooner or later. I simply hastened what was inevitable. And now the only heirs to the two families meet for the first time only to die." Double said as she fought Eliza while using a mixture of everyone's attacks.

Squigly then floated in the air with a pair of dragon wings made of energy. "You aren't hurting any of my friends you demon!" Suddenly Leviathan glowed.

"Catastrophe Cannon at max power, target Eliza!" The two then unleashed powerful laser cannon and purple fire attacks which devastated and seemingly destroyed the two villains. Marie was caught and started glowing until her body became bones circling the Skull Heart. She cried out when this happened.

"Grace... Patricia... End this... Please... I beg of it!" Marie's voice said as she no longer controlled her body.

"I'll do it. I'm sorry Marie" Grace said, tearfully as she powered up a energy blast and fired directly at the skull heart on Marie.

The Skull Heart as its last line of defense used Marie's bones and now it was floating defencelessly. Everyone looked at the Skull Heart. "You've all proven you're worthy to face a Skull Girl." Voices from the Skull Heart said.

"Whoa! Did that thing just talk!?" Beowulf and with disbelief.

The Skull Heart looked at them all. "I can grant any wish that any of you desire. Wealth, fame, power, desire, revival, reunion, memories, life, redemption, truth. I can grant it all and more." The Skull Heart said as everyone was thinking. It floated near Grace. "You were pained destroying your friend, it was quite sad. And if you destroy me then Squigly, Leviathan, Cerebella, Vice Versa and Valentine will die as well. Submit your desires to me, become the next vessel and destroy the weak and powerless. Have your friends join us as harbingers." The Skull Heart was tempting Grace with it's offer.

"I can't do that. I've seen the suffering you've caused."

Grace turned to the others.

"I don't want to loose any of you but becoming a Skullgirl was never my intention I just wanted to help you guys so please forgive when I do this" she added.

"I decline your offer Skullheart with many voices. With my magic, I'll make sure you never hurt anyone ever again." Grace stated as she powered up her purple energy blast with powerful Disney Magic from Walt's pen and destroyed the Skullheart.

However the Skull Heart was strong, and it was going to take a lot more. "Don't apologize Grace. This is my best performance with a fan." Cerebella said as Vice Versa hit the Skull Heart.

"Tempting as the Skull Heart's offers are, it must be destroyed." Valentine said as she threw a blade at it.

"The threat of the Skull Heart ends today!" Parasoul shouted as she fired a shot at it.

"Time for the final throw down!" Beowulf said as he threw Grendel's arm and it punched the Skull Heart.

"To think I had to go through this all in order to realize I still have a family." Ms. Fortune said as she kicked the Skull Heart.

The Skull Heart was enduring so much because it was seeing if everyone would reject it. "I was made to destroy you!" Painwheel shouted, as her blade cut at the Skull Heart.

"Because of you my friends have suffered because of you." Filia said as Samson slashed at the Skull Heart.

Squigly readied an attack. "Grace, we talked this over. We knew what would happen. And remember our song after we destroy the Skull Heart." She said.

"Target the Skull Heart locked on. I am more than a robot!" Robo-Fortune said as she readied the Catastrophe Canon.

Big Band put a hand on Grace's shoulder as she kept firing. "Just because you have ta face the music, doesn't mean you'll do it along." He pulled up a trumpet. "And now its time the Skull Heart faces the music!" He said as he got charged.

Peacock smiled. "Grace, you're still an idiot. We don't need any wishes, because we've already got each other and then some! And besides I am strong." Peacock then had a mechanical bird head come out of her hat. "And now it's time you learned, why I'm called Peacock!" She said as she had what looked like peacock feathers which were part of her arm parasite rise up. She then readied her most powerful attack. "And now its to time to do what I was made for!" And then everyone fired.

In its final moment the Skull Heart shouted. "Curse all of you fools! I will target you all in seven years when I return! You'll all pay!" And with that the Skull Heart was no more.

Everyone panted. Cerebella and Valentine collapsed next to each other. Squigly just collapsed and was dead again, this time though she and Leviathan smiled. (That was an unexpected journey. I'll miss them all...) Squigly and Leviathan could communicate in their sleep.

(Indeed milady. We've gotten to know quite a band of friends. Tis a same we won't see them for seven years.) Leviathan said to his host.

Squigly smiled. (Will you be with me again Leviathan?)

(I shall remain by your side as always. And when you awaken, I shall be the first too greet you.) Leviathan said.

Sudan Marie appeared in front of everyone, she had no sign of the Skull Heart. "You all did it... Even when faced with death... You were stronger in heart than I ever was..." Marie smiled.

"Marie! You're back!" Peacock said with joy.

Marie then started to have a blue flame in her back, her left side was burning away showing part of her skeleton. "Not for much longer... I came to say goodbye to my friends Patricia and Grace... And apologize to all of you." Marie said as she looked sad. In spite of the fact she was slowly burning away she didn't show any signs of pain.

"It's ok Marie. It's not your fault you lost control. I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for killing a friend " Grace said, gravely.

"It's ok Grace, you freed me" Marie smiled.

"Will we ever see you again?" Grace asked.

Marie looked down. "I'm afraid this is the end..."

"Hey! Enough of this sad talk. You're everyone's friend now." Peacock said.

"But we all fought..." Marie said.

"Yeah so what? Friends and family get into fights all the time. But you know your true friends are the ones willing too forgive and stay loyal." Peacock said. Everyone cheered in and agreed Marie was now a friend.

Marie smiled as her left side was now completely gone, she put her left arm on her chest. "It warms my real heart and soul... To be surrounded by friends in the end, again... I kept only enemies close by me, and forgot what it was like to have friends..." Marie smiled warmly.

Peacock had a tear in her eyes. "I said enough sad talk. You still owe me a tea party with pie..." Big Band was next to Peacock.

Marie's skeleton was soon all that remained. "Patricia... Fairwell along with the rest of our friends... I leave the rest to all of you..." A tear of happiness dropped from Marie's eyes. Her skeleton fell backwards and turned into dust and soon the dust and flames disappeared.

Suddenly the Grand Cathedral began too shake. Everyone began too exit after the bodies of their three fallen friends and Leviathan were recovered. Once outside they watched the entire building collapse inside itself and the ruins vanished.

"What a tough ride..." Big Band said as they looked at the ruins.

"So what now? You'll make sure when the Skullheart comes back that it will be locked away right? And what about those trinity folk and horrible double? I have a score to settle with her after what she did to me" Grace asked.

"I'm going miss Marie though. I'm just glad I managed to get through to her in the end" she added softly.

After the destruction of the Skull Heart, everyone knew they had to honour those who gave their lives and second chances to stop the threat.

Parasoul would find the people closest to those who fell.

Yu-Wan was told in person, but he also told Nadia that Minette along with many Draconian women was kidnapped by the Medici Mafia.

At the grave of Cerebella it said: Here lies Cerebella, An acrobatic master and loved room mate to the end.

On Valentine's grave it said: Here lies Valentine, the nurse who brought the Last Hope for the world. and on Leviathan and Squigly's grave it said: Here lie Sienna Squigly Contiello & Leviathan, may they rest in peace until we meet again.

Everyone shed tears, and Cerebella's circus family vowed they would help stop others from being used by the Medici Mafia like she was.

After everyone wept, Big Band, Peacock and Grace sat on the top of a rail.

"I can't believe they're gone..." Grace said sadly as they watched the sunset.

Big Band gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"This ain't over kid. We've still got one more battle to fight before this night is done." He said as they looked at the last Medici stronghold in the distance.

"Alright guys. I'm in charge of this crew now. And I say its time we paint the Medici Mafia town red!" Peacock said to everyone as they arrived.

Everyone then began for the final battle. Finishing what Marie started was the least they could do. As they began their charge, a hero named D. Violet who saved Minette from her archenemy Black Dahlia. Detective Irvin an old friend of Big Band's came with the team when he told them he had a lead on where Minette could be. The Kid came back and told Grace he'd explain things once everything was settled.

All the secondary characters among the heroes withdrew, Minette was guarded with the three people who saved her. Peacock and Grace would lead the final battle for Marie's cause.

Epilogue

And so the heroes fought hard. They worked it all the way too the top. Peacock and Grace went to confront Lorenzo Medici and Black Dahlia. As the fought Ms. Fortune arrived and Black Dahlia was surprised. "Didn't I cut you into pieces!?" She said in disbelief.

"Don't you know, cats have nine lives." She said as she helped fight the cyborg.

Robo-Fortune guarded the exit, but then Sekhmet came out of the blue and ripped out Robo-Fortune's core.

"You! Because of you everything is ruined! I'm going too drain your blood!" Sekhmet shouted as she fought Grace.

Ms. Fortune and Peacock mortally injured Black Dahlia. Sekhmet was about to stab Grace but Robo-Fortune shot her. "Without my core. I'll go into mewdown! Prepare for destruction." Robo-Fortune said as she locked her joints around the bone like parasite.

Black Dahlia and Lorenzo Medici were cornered. Everyone of the other heroes evacuated the building. Robo-Fortune launched her head drones.

The drones helped her friends escape from the building while the villains would be destroyed by the self-destruct.

Grace asked the head drone if by what Robo-Fortune meant when she said she was more than a robot, if it was her way of saying she had a soul or ghost in the machine.

The answer was yes, then the building was destroyed. The head drones lost power and dropped to the ground.

Robo-Fortune was honoured with a grave for her sacrifice, it said: Here lie Robo-Fortune, much more than a robot double.

The Kid comforted Grace, he then told her that the hooded boy who hired him was green in colour and he was helping keep a person named Fukua from interfering with what happened.

When Grace rested, Queen Lamia came to her. "There you are! I've been waiting for you." She said as her face was hidden.

"You! You are why this happened!" Grace shouted.

Queen Lamia giggled. "I know you assume this series of events was all me. You're coming with me to meet my daughters." Queen Lamia said as she teleported them to an odd dimension. She then called her daughters to dinner and Grace sat with the Divine Trinity. "Girls, I'm sure you know Grace Kim the Universal Knight." She said as her face was hidden.

They both said, oh crap upon realizing what was happening. "We're in trouble." They both said.

"Why you take me here, Queen Lamia? Do you really want me to face an uneven fight?!" Grace stated.

"And why on earth did you make those poor people suffer?" She added, wondering why she was in another dimension to New meridian and her game friends along with who Fukua was.

"It was not my doing. It was my daughter's Aeon and Venus. Their games have been meddling with mortals." She said as her daughters attempted too sneak out. "Girls." She said in a tone which made them pause in fear.

They hurried back. "I can't believe after more then a thousand years we got caught." Venus said.

"I foresaw this in our future after Grace played with our characters." Aeon said, she kept her eyes closed.

"Now Grace Kim. We know you're from another world. And I have had some big good plans for the world of the Skullgirls. But Venus grew impatient and convinced Aeon to create multiple time lines and dimensions of the Skullgirls world. Everything is a product of their meddling with my plans." Queen Lamia explained.

Venus mocked her mother. "It was tons more fun the Joystick to manipulate lives and hope the Skull Heart ended that pathetic world." Venus said in discontent.

Aeon smiled throughout the event, she looked at Grace. "I'm sorry in the world you found that you were saddened by our games... I just got into it because of little sister." She walked towards Grace, and Grace saw an hourglass in place of a torso.

"I'm sorry our antics saddened you... I don't know how to interact with mortals since we lost our physical presence in the Skullgirls world." Aeon said with a bow. Grace got a familiar vibe looking at her face with the eyes being closed.

"Ok, is there a way to stop the Skullheart from coming back and do you know who Fukua is?" Grace asked as she felt really uneasy being near Aeon and backed away slightly.

Aeon continued to smile. "Actually what Mother wants us to do will benefit you." She backed away so her sister could talk.

Venus had two mouths on the sides of her torso. "We've been asked to remove the Skull Heart from spawning in the dimension and time line you entered." She gestured for them to head for their media room. They arrived and Grace noticed a lot of games, movies and merchandise of the people from the Skullgirls world. "As you can see... We're huge fans of those mortals. Fukua is a non-canon figment of Filia's nightmares. But she somehow entered the place you were in." She said as she grabbed a game cartridge and was operating on it.

"Another thing Mother asked of us was for your friends to come back. Cerebella, Valentine, Robo-Fortune and Marie. We'll even throw in tons of fun for everyone." Aeon said as she and Venus used their powers in order to make the happy ending for Grace.

"Well thank you but I thought... You were...bad guys...I mean the Skullheart world domination plot it was all you so why try to help me?" Grace asked in confusion.

"I told you. It wasn't my doing. My daughters were being rebellious and disobedient. And after they've undid the damage to your friends you can go back. My plans are long term and will take waiting." Queen Lamia explained.

"We lied to the butler, claiming it was all Mother's plans. For the whole destruction stuff." Venus said.

"Our Butler is... Over reactive, she's devoted to us. She sees Venus and me as her children." Aeon said.

"Getting caught and grounded is the worse... At least we had our fun." Venus said.

They then got the game cartridge ready, they gave it to Grace.

"A gift from the Divine Trinity. Please forgive my girls and my shadow for everything they did. But best if you simply keep this between us and your green friend." Mother said with a wink, Grace took the game and a portal opened.

"Go and express your happiness with all of your friends child. And I made sure Squigly and Leviathan are now alive, but they can transform in order to fight." Queen Lamia aka Mother said as she patted Grace gently on the head.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone else about this" Grace sighed.

"And thank you. All of you" She added.

The portal took Grace back to the Skullgirl world. Lone Star the Kid met up with her and told her about how miraculously Bloody Marie and the fallen heroes returned.

They later left and met up with everyone, Marie hugged Grace and smiled warmly. "You did it. You found a way." She said.

"I'm happy to be alive again." Squigly said as she hugged them.

"Don't know what you did but we're fine." Valentine said.

"Beep boop meow. What a purrfect and happy ending." Robo-Fortune said as she joined in the hug.

"Hey Grace!" Cerebella said as Vice Versa surrounded the group. "Thanks for being a friend and a fan." Cerebella and Vice Versa gave big hugs to the group. It was a squeezing type of happy hug.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad to have everyone back" Grace smiled.

Everyone cheered and later got a group photo. They all enjoyed watching the sunset. Grace would have a tea party with Peacock and Marie, and they enjoyed pie!

Before Grace would leave the following sunset, Marie and Peacock walked towards the sunset while on a forest path.

They waved goodbye as Grace was summoned by with her mission completed.

The council warmly welcomed her. "Mission complete. You have successfully passed the test." They said.

" I guess the test was resisting the skullheart's temptation?" Grace wondered.

"Oh where's my bud Green? I haven't seen him in ages" she added.

The council continued. "In essence yes. You saw that fusing with it and controlling it were all traps. Only by destroying it was there hope." A council member who was large said.

"It wasn't anticipated that Queen Lamia would find out what her children were up to. And punish them." A thin council member said.

"Overcoming the temptation of power like that was a stepping stone. But know that there may be times when you can't get a happy ending." A muscular female member of the council said.

"We are however proud you were able to make things right. You can now visit your new friends and recruit them into your Disney Knights." Another muscular member of the council said, he was a guy.

Green came in. "You can thank me for keeping Fukua and her parasite out of the mix." The hedgehog said. "Before you ask. Yes I hired Lone Star the Kid. He and I kept the non-canon character Fukua from interfering. She is a clone of Filia and very evil." Green explained as he hugged Grace. The council gave him a look. "Let's talk about everything over some ice cream k?" Green said as he escorted Grace out of the council chambers.

"Sure. Sea-salt ice cream?" Grace suggested with a wink.

"You bet." He said as they left.

The oldest member of the council turned around to a red hologram. "She seems promising, but has many more tasks ahead of her." He said as he and the council looked at the hologram.

The hologram was a Virtual Intelligence or V.I for short. "The Skull Heart failed to indoctrinate her. But only time can tell if she's ready for the ultimate test." The V.I said calmly.

"Indeed. She faced the unknown alone. And there will surely be more tests like this in the future." The elder said.

And so the story ends with friends reunited and enjoyed ice cream.

The Happy End

The final cutscene:

Fukua the clone was still trapped in the mirror dimension but just then a voice called out to her.

"Fukua, follow my voice. I will try to get you out of here" the voice said.

She followed the voice to the middle of the road in New York but no one could see her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Nick wizard and have a friend on the other side(our dimension NOT shadows) who can get a ring and help us escape" Nick wizard replied.

"Who?" Fukua asked.

"a mystical friend" Nick Wizard stated as a orange, sparking portal began to appear in front of them.

End of cutscene

 **So this is the end of the Skullgirls story. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **Do you have any suggestions for other bridge to 'Universal Knights' stories?**

 **I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing and following this story along with my pal Nazo who helped make this collaboration possible.**

 **Hopefully we can do more in the future too! ;)**

 **So you may have noticed there's a few refernces to things like Attack on titan and Dr Strange in this. The Dr Strange bit will be explained/explored in 'The Magic Awakens' so it will all become clear what has (Or Will happen) at the end of that for the cutscene in this story to take place.**

 **Just to let you know, 'The Magic Awakens' will technically end at some point next year, I'm guessing February but it depends on how fast my other chapters get finished (The last chapter is already ready you see).**

 **I will continue the shorts as much as I can but I'll need help with suggestions ok?**

 **So Read and review or the skullheart will get you!**

 **See you next time!;)**


End file.
